Help from the past
by L. Byron
Summary: with elements from the silmarillion, the fellowship gets the unexpected help from two elves that everyone thought were dead since the first age Luthien Tinuviel and Finduilas of Nargothrond
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: In my story, Luthien Tinuviel and Findulias of Nargothrond didn't die. When Beren died and in the sacking of Nargothrond they both fell asleep and were taken by Ulmo himself to a secret place in the savages lands in the east of the blue mountains "Ered Luin".

At the end of the third age, Ulmo was in deep meditation. He knew that the time has come "Finally, after more than six thousands years the time of need is here. Sure Manwe sent the five istari to help the people of middle earth against Sauron, but long before that Illuvatar spoke to my heart and told me what to do. I didn't know then the reason, but now its all clear to me."

The first to wake up was Luthien. At first she didn't know where she was or what had happened to her, but then she remembered that Ulmo of the valar had appeared before her and offered a way to escape from the pain of Beren's death "I will put you to sleep for a long time and you will only wake up until the world itself has changed" were Ulmo's words as she remembered before she accepted it. As she looked around, she noticed two things; She was in a strange forest, very different from the forest of Doriath.

The second thing she noticed was another elven maiden sleeping very near her. Luthien recognized her immediately "Findulias of the house of Finarfin" She knew her because although she was Teleri and Findulias was of the Noldor elves, they were still kin since Findulias was the granddaughter of Finarfin, king of the Noldor in the undying lands but her grandmother was the daughter of Olwe, King of the teleri in the undying lands and brother of her own father Elwe thingol king of the teleri in Beleriand.

Luthien was in deep thought when she saw that Findulias began to move and then opened her eyes. She saw confusion written in Findulias's face and called to her. Findulias looked in her direction and then she stared with disbelief at Luthien "Luthien?" Luthien smiled "Yes, it's me. It's been a while since the last time we saw each other" Findulias answered "B..but I thought you were dead… Oh Eru, don't tell me I died as well and we are in Mando's halls" Luthien just answered "No, I didn't die" Findulias was about to say something but then she remembered "Ulmo.. now I remember.. he helped me escape from the orcs and made me an offer" Luthien was now interested "Help you escape from the orcs?" Findulias made a sad smile and said "Since you disappeared a lot of bad things have happened. Morgoth's power has grown more and more and my beautiful city was left in ruins" Then, as if remembering something, she rose up and said "Oh no, I must hurry… I remember my beloved Turin was in great danger, the dragon Glaurung was going to kill him" She was about to run but then for the first time she noticed that this forest was very different from the one Ulmo had saved her "Where are we?" she asked in confusion

Luthien was about to reply, when suddenly they both heard some noises very near. At first they were afraid it might be some servant of Mogoth, but after a while they both agreed to go check who was making the noise, perhaps they could get information and help. They moved silently through the woods and then, in a small clearing, they saw a small fire and sitting near the fire a man. He had long golden hair and apparently was talking to himself. Both girls didn't recognize the language he was speaking, although it sounded very similar to the language of the edain, and with a little effort they understood what he was saying

"Bloody Grima.. To use his manipulation over the king in these times of need. But I must hurry, Theodred is dying and his only hope is for me to find that rare plant here in Fangorn"

At that moment, he sensed someone was watching him and he became alarmed. Eomer never liked any forest; it was no place for a rohirrim, so different from the vast plains of Rohan and sure he had heard the stories mothers in Rohan would tell to little children, stories filled with Ents in this particular forest, and the worst of them all, the witch elf in the woods of Lorien.

Eomer had never seen an elf, but he knew that if the stories were true, then they were to be feared. He gulped hard and said in a voice that he hoped sounded calm "Whoever is out there, let me assure you that I will leave this forest soon... I just came to collect some medicine herbs and then I will leave… ok?".

"Maybe we should go talk to him" Luthien told Findulias, and before Findulias could answer Luthien went into the clearing and said "Greetings son of Man"

Eomer was at that moment looking at another direction, but he felt small steps coming behind him and then a voice called to him. He turned slowly, afraid of what he might see, but nothing in his wildest dreams prepared him for the sight before him and for a moment he thought that he was dreaming. Perhaps the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen were approaching him. The first, who was also the prettiest, had long dark hair with grey eyes while the one coming behind, while not as beautiful as the other still possessed a beauty above human measures, was golden haired and had blue eyes. Eomer was a very tall man, but he could see that they were as tall as he. A pale light seemed to surround them "They must be elves" he quickly thought to himself, and his childhood fears came back to him as he took a step backwards, away from the approaching ladies.

Both of them must have noticed his growing fear and they stopped. Luthien than said "Do not fear son of man, we mean you no harm… In fact I think we might need your help" Eomer looked at both of them and said with a voice mixed with fear and disbelief "M..My h..help?" Findulias then spoke "We got lost and we don't know exactly where we are. Would you be so kind to tell us where we are?" then Luthien asked "Are we far from the kingdom of Doriath?" Eomer replied "Doriath? I have never heard that name before. My ladies, you are in the forest of Fangorn and the nearest kingdom is Rohan, my land" then he gulped nervously and added "Perhaps.. Perhaps if you come with me, we could give you some help… M.. my s.. sister has more knowledge of geography and she has studied many books. She may be able to help you"

Luthien smiled at him and said "I will be honoured" then she asked "You haven't told us your name". Eomer replied "Oh sorry, my name is Eomer nephew of king Theoden of Rohan" After both Luthien and Findulias told Eomer their names, but being careful to omit that they were of royal blood, Luthien said "I guess we must be really far from our homeland, I have never heard of Rohan before" then she added in a serious tone "as your kingdom have troubles with Morgoth's armies?" Eomer nodded "Morgoth? I don't know who he is, but right now my land is in peril by the work of Saruman" When he saw that none of them knew who Saruman was he continued "I will tell you more once we arrive in Edoras, but know we must hurry, I must bring these plants to save my cousin prince theodred" Findulias asked "Is your cousin very ill?" Eomer answered as they moved close to the horses waiting for them "He was ambushed by a band of Uruk Hai" Then he added smiling "You are lucky I brought another horse with me.

Eomer mounted in his horse and was about to extend his hand to Findulias, but was surprised when she jumped with great agility and landed right beside him, while Luthien also mounted the other horse.

They rode in silence most of the way, with only the occasional question of Findulias or Luthien about the landscape. Only once Luthien asked Eomer about his reaction when he first saw them "You seemed surprised and also afraid when you saw us" Eomer replied "Well, to tell you the truth, you are the first elves I have ever seen in my whole life, some people even say that most of them have left this world long ago. But we really don't know that much about the history of this world. My people came to this land from the north five hundreds years ago, and our oldest traditions come from that time" Both Luthien and Findulias looked at each other but they kept in silence

After three hours of riding at full speed, the city of Edoras appeared in front of them and Eomer said "Edoras, capital of Rohan. Once we are inside the King's castle, I will take you to my sister. However, you must be careful inside, the king is not so well" Findulias asked "Why? What is wrong with him?" Eomer only answered with a sad voice "His mind has been poisoned by Saruman" Luthien then added "I have some skills in medicine. Perhaps I can help your cousin regain his health, and maybe also your uncle".

As they entered the city, both Luthien and Findulias marvelled at it. They have never been in a city of the edain before, and although it lacked the "Ethereal beauty" of the elven cities, still it had a "Rustic beauty" in it. The Streets were empty for the late hour so nobody saw them, and once they entered the castle, Eomer leaded them to a small room "My sister is inside this room" Eomer told them before he opened the door slowly. As they entered, Findulias and Luthien saw a man lying in a bed unconscious and very pale. Right next to his bed, a beautiful woman sleeping in a chair. Luthien looked at Theodred and said "I can feel his pain, He is very ill." Then she approached the bed and, to Eomer's surprise, she started chanting in a strange tongue.

The light that seemed to come out of her body grew in brilliance, and at that moment, Eomer's sisters opened her eyes. Apparently the song had awoken her and, as she looked around, the first thing she saw was the glowing figure of Luthien above the unconscious theodred. She rose from her chair and was about to scream but was interrupted by her brother "calm dawn Eowyn, she is only helping him" she looked at him in confusion, then her eyes widened with fear as she saw another figure next to his brother. Findulias was looking at the young woman with sympathy as she looked like a little sister she never had.

Eowyn was about to say something, but at that moment the glowing light seemed to fade, and as they looked into the bed a gasp came from both Eomer and Eowyn mouth. There was Thoedred, still unconscious, but the mortal paleness in his face was gone and his breathing was normal. "He just needs to rest" the dark haired creature told Eowyn "In two more days he will wake up".

Eowyn just stared at the beautiful woman in front of her with her eyes wide open, she was still afraid but there was also gratitude in her heart "Magic of Elves" she just whispered. Luthien smiled and said "Magic? I have always wondered what that means to the Edain, Beren was never able to explain me"

Eomer rapidly intervened "Sister, Let me present you the ladies Findulias and Luthien. I found them in the forest of Fangorn, and were lost. I told them that perhaps we could be able to help them get bak to their land. I have already told them that you have read many books about middle earth, and perhaps you could give them some helpful information"

Eowyn still felt a little bit intimidated for these tall elves, but she was also feeling gratitude for saving Theodred's life "If I can help you in any way I can, then I will do it gladly" She blushed a little and continued "The only problem is that the old books I have read come from Gondor, and they deal mostly about Gondorian History and also other kingdoms of man such as Harad or Rhun. I'm afraid they don's say that much about Elves and their history. Mostly what I know about your kind comes from the legends of my own people. Apparently there are very few elves left in this world, and those few that still dwell here live in isolation from the rest of the world in places like Lorien or Rivendell" Luthien asked "Lorien? Your brother mentioned that name before; he mentioned something about an elf witch" Eowyn smiled and looked at her brother "That's only a myth. I don't really know if there are elves living in that forest or not, but I don't believe those childish stories about an Elf witch" Eomer said "Hey it may be truth"

Eowyn glared at him and continued "However, once a man of Gondor, who was well versed in all kinds of stories, told me that some obscure legend of Gondor said that long ago, even before the days of Numenor, there was a time when the Elves ruled this world and a terrible war was fought with the gods. Personally I think they are only myths"

Luthien and Findulias were about to say something, but at that moment the door opened and a guard came in "Eomer, Grima wormt… the King requests your presence" Both elves noticed immediately the change in Eomer's mood "Tell the worm that I'll be there in a minute" Once the guard left Eomer said "I must say goodbye for now. It's been an honor to meet you both. Sister I trust you will give them proper accommodations" then he left.

Luthien asked Eowyn "What's is wrong?" Eowyn replied with a sad face, she told them about the king's condition, about saruman's control over him and his puppet Grima Wormtongue. Once the tale was over Eowyn said "You must be really tired and also hungry, please let me take you to your room. It's a room reserved for our royal guest" Luthien answered with a smile "We are not really that tired, we elves only need to sleep for about five minutes a day to recover, as for food, I think we can wait for breakfast in the morning" Eowyn guided them to a room that was just next to theodred's and said "It's really late and I'm going to sleep now. It's been a pleasure to meet you both, especially in these dark days"

As she left Luthien asked Findulias "What do you think of all these events?" Findulias answered "Either we slept for a very long time, or we are in a land far from home" Luthien then said "I didn't recognize any of those names. Do you think those elves she mentioned living in Lorien and Rivendell are Avari?" Findulias answered "I don't really know, but in the morning I'm sure we will get more information.

As morning came, a knock was heard in the door and then a young servant girl entered shyly into the room bringing the breakfast. After she put the breakfast in the table, she bowed at both elves and left as fast as she could. Findulias commented "Is strange, If I remember correctly, what the Edain felt at our presence was wonder, but these people fear us. Did you see that poor girl, she was practically trembling when she saw us" Luthien answered "I noticed to, even Eomer and Eowyn were afraid of us at first"

They kept talking for a while, when suddenly they heard the door in the next door open and Eowyn's voice, half in anger half crying saying loudly "Your words are poison" as they opened the room, they saw Eowyn's small figure running through the hall, while a dark figure was walking slowly in the opposite direction.

Without thinking, both elves decided to follow Eowyn. They fallowed her through a long corridor, until finally she stopped in what appeared to be a balcony. Both of them approached her in silence. The view from the balcony was magnificent as they could see the whole city below and the vast plains beyond the city walls. Eowyn noticed their presence and made a sad smile, Luthien was about to ask her if she was ok, but then something caught her attention "Four riders are approaching the city" she said, both Eowyn and Findulias stared towards where she was pointing "Yes, I see them" Findulias said. Eowyn then replied "These are strange times, I don't remember a time where we have gotten so many visitors. I better go down there to see who they are. I hope there won't be any trouble" she sighed and continued "especially now that my brother is not here" Findulias asked "Eomer? Where did he go?" Eowyn looked at her and answered "He has been exiled from the kingdom, just last night after he left the room" she stopped for a moment and continued with a little despair in her tone "With him gone, now nothing stands against saruman's dominion". Findulias touched her hand and said "Do you want us to go with you?" Eowyn smiled and said "I appreciate that" then she leaded them throught the castle until they were in front of a great door "This is the great hall of the castle, apparently everyone is inside, since we didn't see any guards". She was about to open the door, when they all heard the sound of what appeared to be a fight inside. Eowyn, now with a worried expression, opened the door slowly and entered the hall, fallowed by the two elves.

The first thing they noticed was that some man lay unconscious on the floor, three of the riders they saw not long ago were there in the room, while the fourth rider, who was dressed in a grey cloak, was in front of a throne, were a very old looking man was sitting.

Eowyn tried to run towards her uncle, thinking he was in some sort of danger, but was stopped by one of the riders. Then they heard the stranger said "Harken to me! I release you from the spell." The king laughed with a voice not of his own and said "Hahahhhahahahah! You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" at that moment the stranger_ threw away his grey cloak and his figure glowed with a great white light and pointed his staff at the king_ "I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The presence in the king's body answered with anger "If I go... Theoden dies." At which the stranger answered with authority "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" the presence said now with desperation: "Rohan is mine!" at which the stranger pushed his staff further towards the king and said "Be gone!"

The kings jumped against the stranger, but he_ was thrown back in his throne and apparently the spirit that possessed him left his body. At that moment Eowyn ran to Theoden whose face changed as he raised his head again. Theoden became now the younger looking man he once was. He looked at Eowyn, who was now smiling with great happiness, and said _"I know your face. Eowyn… Eowyn." The stranger approached the king and said "Breathe the free air again, my friend." At which the king answered "Dark have been my dreams of late." The stranger smiled and said"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword."

Then the elves saw one of the guards approach the king with a sword and handed it at the king. Theoden took the sword and after watching it all over, he looks down at Grima with an angry expression and said "Get him out of here". Once Grima is thrown down the stares, the king approached him holding his sword. Grima threw himself at the king's feet and said "I've only ever serve you, my lord!" at which the king answered "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Grima then begs "Send me not from your side." To the horror of both Luthien and Findulias, _Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima but the stranger who held Eowyn intervened and grabs the king_ "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

_Grima stands up and runs aways through the crowd who is watching the scene._ "Get out of my way!" he screams. At that moment one of the guards says with a loud voice "Hail, Theoden king!" at which _the crowd that gathered outside the castle kneels down. The king was about to turn into the castle but then he remembered something and asked _"Where is Theodred ? Where is my son?"

As the king asked for his son, Eowyn approached him and said "My lord, your son is resting on his bed, recovering from an attack of a Band of Uruk – Hai" She was about to continue her story, but Théoden started to run towards the entrance of the castle and was immediately fallowed by his niece and the four riders. Luthien and Findulias, who watched the whole scene from the inside of the castle and had not yet been seen by anyone, decided to fallow the small group. As they walked, Luthien asked Findulias "What did you think of the people who arrived today" Findulias answered "Is a strange group. The one leading them definitively comes from the West, he may look like an old mortal man but he is not. The Elf, he is not one of the Noldor or Sindar, but he kinds of remind me of the Nandor. The dwarf surprised me, they don't usually travel with the other races. The man, I don't know, his clothing's may not be elegant, but there is something about him." Luthien answered with sadness "You are right, that man reminds me of Beren"

As they approached the room, they noticed that only the elf had stayed outside, while the others had gone inside. As they came close, the Elf heard them and turned his face; His eyes widened in surprise as he saw them and for a moment the three of them just stared at each other. The strange looking Elf was really beautiful despite not being one of the high elves like Findulias or Luthien. "Am I seeing things?" Legolas wondered for a moment as he tried to understand why there were two elves in Edoras. Then, as he paid more attention, his surprise grew "The dresses they are wearing, I have only seen dresses like that in the paintings in Imladris, but that can't be. Those paintings were of the old days, and in middle earth only Celeborn, Galadriel, Elrond and Cirdan remain of the ancient times." He was about to say something, but at that moment his friends came out of the room with the king and his niece. Eowyn said "Oh there you are" but the rest of the group went silent as they saw them, even Gandalf was truly surprised. "W.. what is wrong?" Eowyn asked confused as she saw their expressions. She thought that since they were already in the company of an elf, then they wouldn't be to surprised, but apparently she was wrong.

The King broke the silence and approached them "Eowyn just told me that you saved my son from a certain death" he said with tears in his eyes "I'm at your debt" then he bowed at them and asked "I'm Theoden, king of Rohan. may I ask your names ladies" they were about to answer but Gandalf approached them and said to Findulias in a tongue that only Aragorn and Legolas understood with great difficulty, since it was spoken in a fashion that had not been spoken for thousands of years "It's been long years since the last time you went as a child to listen to my stories under the trees of valinor my dear Findulias" Findulias looked at him surprised "Olorin?" Luthien then asked in surprised "You are Olorin? My mother told me that you were her best friend even before Illuvatar made this world" Gandalf smiled at her and said "Lady Tinuviel, the stories don't do justice to your beauty".

Both Aragorn and Legolas Gasped in surprise when they heard the names. The others noticed this and Eowyn asked Aragorn "Do you understand what they are saying?"

Aragorn answered "Yes my lady" then he said with a little sadness "I was raised in Rivendell"

At that moment Gandalf took out from his bag a beautiful ring, that Findulias Recognized immediately, and said now in the common tongue so everyone understood "When Gil-Galad fell, this ring was offered to your Aunt Galadriel. She refused the ring and said that although she was a Noldor and the last of Finwe's descendants on this side of the sea, she was now a queen of the Nandor in Lorien and Wife of Celeborn of Doriath. I believe now this ring belongs to you" Findulias stared at the ring and said with surprise "But Olorin, that's Finwes's ring and only the High King of the Noldor can wear it" Gandalf smiled at her and said when he noticed her worried looks "In this age, that title only have symbolic power. Most of the Noldor who came from aman left to the undying lands when Morgoth was defeated, and those few who remained left when the last high King was killed. Only a few of their descendents, who were born mostly in the second age, remain in Rivendell. Only Galadriel remains of those who saw the lights of the trees before the coming of the sun"

Findulias took the ring and said "Morgoth was defeated? But how?..How long has it been Olorin?. You said that only Galadriel remains of my kin, and by all I have heard I know it's been a long time since Nargothrond's fall" Luthien then intervened "What about my kin the sindar? What happended to the Kingdom of Doriath?". Gandalf said "I believe my friend here can answer that question" he said as Legolas came to his side and said "Most of them left at the end of the first age of the sun and Beleriand was covered by the sea. My name is Legolas and I'm a descendant of those few who remained. My father Thranduil is the king of the nandor elves in the forest of Mirkwood, but our family is of Sindar origins in the great kingdom of Doriath. Only lord Celeborn and Cirdan remains of those who witnessed the old days". Then he bowed and said "I never thought I would ever get a glimpse of our former glory, when your father Thingol was king of all the Teleri who didn't make the journey to the West, both Nandor and Sindar".

Both Theoden and Eowyn were really confused, and admired. None of the names or the events were familiar to them. However, they now knew for sure that these two elves were of royal blood, and apparently their history was very ancient. Theoden, whose knowledge in history only went back to the first days of the third age, asked "Gandalf, why do they call you Olorin?" Ganfdalf laughed and said "I have many names in this world" He was about to continue, but at that moment two guards came running carrying a little girl and an older boy, both of them unconscious. One of the guards said to the king "My lord, these two had come from the west fold, apparently the villages had been under the attack of Isengard and the Wild people" Theoden said "They must have travelled the whole night, hurry bring them some food" Gandalf then said "There are things we must discuss at once, King theoden". They decided to go to the hall, where both kids would receive food and attention while they talked about the coming events.

As they went, the little girl woke up in the guards arms "Mamma?" she cried. She was obviously scared when she found herself in an unknown place, surrounded by strange people. Findulias looked at her with compassion and approached the guard "Let me carry her" she asked the guard who immediately passed the sobbing girl to the Elf. Findulias took the little girl gently in her arms, and began to sing her a song her own mother sang to her in Aman. The effect on the girl was almost immediately as the sobs stopped and the grief and fear were gone, and after a little while she was asleep again. Luthien approached Findulias and whispered to her "We must talk in private" Findulias stared at her and then called the guard and handed him the girl. They stood at the entrance of the hall and Luthien told her "We havent't had the time to discuss the new events and especially what are we going to do from now on" Luthien answered "You are right.. All this information has just been a shock to me, especially about Morgoth's fall." Luthien answered "I'm afraid we will have to ask Olorin the details and also what has happened in the last thousands of years… However" she said the last words with a worried face and Findulias noticed "You can feel it to?" Luthien stared at her and said "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about it… There is still a great evil in this world, It's not as powerful as Morgoth but somehow I feel we woke in a time of crisis". Findulias said "Let's go to the others so we can learn in more details the actual situation" as they entered the hall, they saw the man, whose name they still didn't know, saying to the king "Open war is upon you whether you risk it or not" Theonden approached him and told him "The last time I look it was Thoeden not Aragorn the King of Rohan" then they saw Gandalf approaching them and asking "Then what is the King's decision?".

Both of them approached Legolas, who was sitting next to the dwarf and Findulias asked "What has just happened?" Legolas answered "Rohan has been under the attack of Saruman for a long time and Mithrandir has asked the king to fight back, but the king doesn't want to go to war and put his people into more danger." At that moment they heard the king saying to one of the guards "We will go to Helm's deep as soon as we can.". The king then retired and they saw Gandalf talking with the man the King called Aragorn.

As they approached them, they heard Aragorn saying "He is only doing what he think is the best for his people" Gandalf answered "He is leading them into a trap Aragorn, there is no way out of that" He looked at Aragorn and said in a very serious tone "The people of Rohan will need you before the end Aragorn, their defences have to hold" Aragorn answered "They will hold".

Gandalf then looked at both Findulias and Luthien and said "You better come with me, my path will take me close to the forest of Lorien, where you can stay with your kin. Both Findulias and Luthien stared at Gandalf and then Aragorn and Luthien finally said "I think I will stay and help" Findulias added "I will stay too Olorin, I feel these people are going to need all the help they can get" Aragorn interceded "But my ladies, the travel to helm's deep is a harsh one, and once we get there, the chances are we are going to fight a great battle". Findulias smiled and said "We both have faced terrible dangers before and I will not leave my new friends alone in this time of peril" Luthien then added "Neither do I. My father taught me how to defend myself with weapons and from my mother I inherited certain abilities" Aragorn stared at both of them and said solemnly "My ladies, it will be an honour for me to fight at your side" Then he bowed and left with Gandalf. As they left, Findulias asked Legolas "Who is this Aragorn? I can feel that he is not an ordinary man" Luthien then added "There is greatness in him, but I also see sadness" Legolas answered "Aragorn son of Arathorn. He is the heir to the Throne of Gondor, the greatest and oldest Kingdom of man. But Gondor has not had a king in over 1600 years and I know he refuses to accept his true destiny.

Legolas proceeded to make a brief explanation of the events that led to the crisis. Told them about Sauron and the forging of the one ring and the rings of power, the fall of numenor and the coming of the great kings of the sea, the last alliance of man and elves, Isildur's betrayal, and finally the finding of the ring.

Luthien said "After so long and yet the struggle between the forces of good and evil remains" Findulias said "Only this time the struggle is not over Feanor's Jewels and apparently this time it's the raze of Man who is playing the major role" Legolas answered "Our time here is ending, what remains is but a glimpse of our former glory".

Luthien asked with curiosity "Who was chosen to carry the ring to… Mordor? Is that the name of the land you mentioned?" Findulias intervened "I'm sure they choose an Elf lord. Who else would have the strength to carry it and face all the dangers?"

Legolas smiled and said "His name is Frodo Baggins" Both Luthien and Findulias stared at him with an strange expression on their faces "Frodo? That's an unusual name. I have never heard a name like that among Elves, Dwarves, or man" Findulias said and Legolas answered "That's because he isn't an elf a Dwarf or a man. He is a Hobbit". Findulias asked "A what?" Legolas said "Hobbits are the youngest race in middle earth, they just appeared at the beginning of the third age" Luthien asked with curiosity "Hobbits.. they must be a raze of great warriors, since one of them was chosen to carry the ring" Legolas laughed and said "On the contrary my lady, Hobbits are very peaceful."

At that moment Eowyn came to them and said "I heard you are coming with us" she said with a smile "I'm happy, and it will also give me time to know you better and learn all about those strange things you spoke with Gandalf".

Findulias smiled and said "It will take a while to explain you our history, but in the mean time you can tell us more about yourself and your people


	2. to helm's deep

The next day, all the people of edoras, as well as the refugees from the small villages gathered outside the city walls, carrying each their personal belongings. "Take only what you need" was the king's command, and the people obeyed since they knew the trip to helm's deep would be a harsh one. At Findulias and Luthien's request they both received rohirrim swords, despite Aragorn's protest "But my ladies" he said "In the case of need I'll assure you that I will look after you.. There is no need for you to fight" but Luthien just smiled at him and said "You worry too much Aragorn, Rest your mind and let us help you with the task coming ahead. I can assure you that we are more than capable to defend ourselves" Findulias stared at all the people around them and added "These are the people who are in need of your protection, not us, and we will help you doing it".

As the trip started, both elves travelled at Legolas side, asking him about his father's kingdom in Mirkwood. Then as the trip progressed and nothing interesting happened, the three elves, as well as Aragorn and Théoden were amused by a conversation Eowyn was having with Gimli "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Eowyn smiled and turned around to look at Aragorn, who whispered to her "It's the beards" both elves giggled as Gimli continued "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"  
Eowyn laughed and Gimli said "Which is, of course, ridiculous." At that moment the horse started a run and Gimli, to everyone amusement, fell of the horse. Eowyn ran after him as he said ""It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It _was_ deliberate" As Eowyn helped him up, she glanced back at Aragorn and smiled, who smiled back. Theoden then told him and the three elves at his side "I have not seen my niece smile in a long time, she was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. And she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father" Both elves looked at her with compassion and noticed how she and Aragorn stared at each other in silence. Luthien whispered to Findulias "She is falling in love with him" Findulias answered sadly "Yes, she reminds me of myself when I first laid my eyes upon Turin" then she added "And I fear her love for him is not corresponded as well. There is a great sadness in Aragorn's soul" Luthien added "I feel it to, but I have not yet uncovered the reason. For a mortal man, he hides well what's on his mind".

The next day, as they walked alongside Eowyn and Aragorn, their interest was picked when Eowyn asked "Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" They both stared at Aragorn, and noticed his sad eyes, and then his mind opened to them as they saw images of him talking with what appeared to be an elf lord "Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the undying lands, there to be ever green" he told Aragorn and he answered ""But never more than a memory.". The Elf lord continued "I will not leave my daughter here to die" Aragorn replied "She stays because she still has hope" but he was cut short by the elf "She stays for you, she belongs with her people"

The scene changed and both Luthien and Findulias saw Aragorn talking to an elf maiden that had some resemblance to Luthien. "Nach gwannatha sin? Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" Is this how you would take your leave? Did you think you could slip away at first light — unnoticed?), Aragorn replied "Ú-ethelithon." (I will not be coming back.) The maiden then said "Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach." (You underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.) But Aragorn replied "Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor." (It is not of death in battle that I speak.) The maiden asked "O man pedich?" (What do you speak of?) at which Aragorn replied now with sadness: "Edra le men, men na guil edwen, haer o auth a nîr a naeth." (You have a chance for another life, away from war, grief, despair.)

The elf maiden looked at him with incredulity and asked with a hurt voice "Why are you saying this?" Aragorn then added "I'm a mortal, you are elf-kind" he sighed and continued "It was a dream arwen nothing more" Arwen replied "I don't believe you" but Aragorn took her hand and gave her the necklace "This belongs to you" the elf maiden made a sad smile and replied "It was a gift, keep it" as she gave the necklace back"

The vision in Aragorn's mind was over and both Luthien and Findulias stared in silence at Aragorn and then a gasp escaped Findulias mouth as she saw the ring he was wearing in his right hand. "Luthien look" she whispered to her companion and Luthien's eyes widened with surprise as she also saw the ring "Eru… that is the ring my uncle Finrod gave to barahir after the Dagor Bragollach "Battle of the sudden flame", the ring his son Beren inherited" Findulias said. Luthien said nothing but her mind remembered the time when she took her beloved Beren before the throne of Thingol in the halls of Menegroth and he showed the ring to her angry father. Her mind came to the present time as she heard Eowyn asking Aragorn "My lord?" Aragorn simply answered "She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin"

Eowyn stared at him but said nothing as her mind realized the reason of Aragorn's sadness.

At that moment Both Luthien and Findulias felt something, they didn't know what it was, but they could feel the change in the air. Apparently Legolas felt it to, as he turned around and looked at both of them with a serious expression on his face. They both approached the other elf but said nothing, the three of them just watched as two royal guards passed them and decided to fallow them. For a moment the two guard went out of their view, but then they all heard a scream and the sound of swords clashing. They ran towards the small cliff and saw one of the guards fighting against a warg rider. Just as Legolas Jumped over the small cliff and used his bow faster than any human could to kill the warg and then the rider, Luthien turned around and screamed to the approaching Aragorn "A scout". Then, as Aragorn went back to warn the others, both elves came to Legolas side and watched as a pack of about 50 warg riders came running in their direction. Both Luthien and Findulias were carrying small rohan bows that could not be compared to the magnificent bow Legolas received in Lorien, but soon they showed the prince of Mirkwood that their skill was no inferior to his own. After a while they felt the riders of Rohan coming from behind them, and each of them got on a horse in a way that no human rider, not even the horse masters, could.

The battle was terrible, but after a while it was obvious who had won. Just as Gimli killed the last warg with his axe, Luthien looked around and saw Legolas and Findulias were ok, but she could not see Aragorn "Aragorn?" she called out but heard nothing. Just as Gimli approached her, calling Aragorn's name, they heard a sinister laugh coming from a dying orc. Gimli approached him and put his axe in the orc's neck "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" gimli demanded with anger. The orc made an evil smile and answered "He's… (cough)… dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff" Anger took over Legolas as he reached down and grabbed the orc "You lie" but then as the orc died, he saw Arwen's necklace in the orc's ugly hand. A look of worry came to Legolas as he took the necklace and then approached the border of the cliff, fallowed by Findulias, Luthien, Gimli and Theoden.

They all stared down at the river below, but none of them saw a sign of Aragorn. One of the Guards approached the king to wait for orders and the king said "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return, leave the dead" at the mention of this the three elves stared at him with disbelief and sadness. Theoden looked back at them and then put his hand on Findulias shoulder "Come" he told her and left. The three elves and the dwarf looked back at the river in silence.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, and after they arrived Findulias noticed Eowyn talking to her uncle, worry was clearly seen on her face. She saw as gimli approached Eowyn and told her the news of Aragorn. When she saw the young woman's reaction, she went to her and hugged her.

The next few hours, they helped Eowyn trying to organize the people. It was not until they were taking a little rest with Legolas, when Luthien suddenly stood up, hope in her eyes "He is alive, I can feel it" Legolas and Findulias were about to ask her what she meant, when they all heard one of the guards shouting "Open the gates, a rider is coming" They all stood up and looked at the people gathering at the entrance "He is alive, he is alive" the people said. Just then they saw Aragorn entering through the portal and Gimli making his way to him and shouting "Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him", But when he was in front of him he said "You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew" he hughed Aragorn and said "Bless you, laddie". After Aragorn asked Gimli where the king was, he continued on his way but was stopped by the three elves "Le abdollen." (You're late.)" said a smiling Legolas, then Findulias added with a fake serious tone "You look terrible" Aragorn's laughed at the joke. Then Luthien took his hand into hers and with a smile gave him Arwen's necklace that Legolas had previously given to her. Aragorn stared at it with disbelief and then at the three of them who were looking back at him with sympathy. "Hannon le." (Thank you.) was all he said, and then as if remembering something, he continued now with a more serious tone "I must speak with the king urgently"

Moments later, when Aragorn have told the king that an army of ten thousand uruk-hai was coming this way, they all fallowed the king to inspect the defenses "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall" he told one of the royal guards, then addressing Aragorn he said "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg" Theoden told them but Gimli answered "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad" Theoden stared at him and answered "I have fought many wars master dwarf; I know how to defend my own keep". They went above the gate and Theoden continued "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Aragorn intervened "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child" Theoden turned around to face him and asked with anger "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance" Theoden turned to leave, but Aragorn interrupted him "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid" Theoden approached him with a bitter smile on his face and asked "And who will come. Elves? Dwarves?" he stared at the three elves and dwarf and continued "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead" Aragorn added "Gondor will answer" but Theoden responded with anger "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was gond." He stopped for a moment and then continued in a more calm manner "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone"

Aragorn stared at the king as he left with a look of resignation on his face, then he turned to look at his friends and said "We better get ready for what is coming" As they walked, Aragorn told them "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate" Findulias interrupted him, concern over her face, "Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive" at that moment Eowyn came to them and said to Aragorn "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves" Aragorn replied: "That is an honorable charge." But Eowyn interrupted him "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Aragorn told her "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Eowyn begged "Let me stand at your side" but Aragorn replied "It is not in my power to command it" Aragorn began to walk away but he stopped as Eoywn told him almost on the verge of tears "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you" Eowyn and Aragorn stared at each other for a moment and the she departed saying "I'm sorry" Findulias was about to call her, but was stopped by Luthien "Let her go, she needs to be alone.

They all went to the armory and to their surprise; they found that most of the "Army" consisted of old man and even small children no older than 11 or 12. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys.. these are not soldiers" Aragorn said to himself as he inspected a sword" Gimli then said "Most have seen to many winters" and Legolas added "or too few" he took a breath and continued "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes" he was interrupted by Luthien who told him "Legolas. They are not deaf" He stared at her and then at Aragorn and continued in sindarin "Boe a hyn neled herain… dan caer menig!" (And they should be. Three hundred… against ten thousand!)" Aragorn answered also in sindar "Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras." (They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras.)" But he was cut short by Legolas "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hýn ú ortheri. Natha daged aen!" (Aragorn, They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die) but Aragorn answered with anger and this time in the tongue of man "Then I shall die as one of them" then he looked at legolas with a little sadness and left. Legolas was about to fallow him but was stopped by Gimli "Let him go lad, let him be". Findulias said "We have no hope if we start fighting among ourselves" then Luthien approached Legolas and smiled at him "You care deeply about him. I can see that" then she put her hand on his shoulder and said "Do not despair son of Thranduil, even in the darkest times there is still hope". Legolas smiled at her and Findulias then added "These are Aragorn's people but we will all stand by his side in their hour of need, even if we must die". Legolas bowed to them and said "My ladies. It will be an honor to fight by your side" then he said "I must find Aragorn and tell him that I'm sorry. In the mean time you should look for an armor that suits you" then he left fallowed by Gimli.

Luthien and Findulias were looking at the now empty armory, looking for any piece of armor that they could use for the coming battle when they heard a familiar voice behind them "I don't think you will find a proper armor for the queens of the Noldor and the Sindar here" the voice spoke in the manner of the valar. "I know that voice" Findulias said with a smile as she turned around and saw the Maia Eonwe, herald of the valar. Before any of the girls could say anything, Eonwe continued "I got a message from both your families; they said that they are proud of what you are doing." Luthien asked with hope "Will the valar help?" Eonwe answered "Unfortunately we can't help directly in the war. If we did, the destruction would be too great for the land" then he took two bags and handed one to each girl. As they took out the contents, their eyes opened wide. "This is my father's armor and his sword Aranruth" Luthien said as she stared at the glowing armour and sword "the sword and the armor were made by telchar himself" she explained to Findulias "They are made of a combination of mithril and ithildin" Findulias said "They look as if they were made of moonlight" Luthien then asked "If my father's armour seems to be made of moonlight, then yours seems to be made of the same substance of sunlight" she said with admiration. Unlike the silvery armor Luthien had, findulias's armor was golden "If I'm not mistaken" she said "This is the same armor Fingolfin wore when he fought against Morgoth, and this is the sword that hurt the valar seven times. They were both made by feanor himself" Findulias said and Eonwe added "You are not mistaken child. Both the sword and the armor were damaged during that combat, but they were repaired by Aule". After both girl put their armors on, Eonwe said "I must go now and remember that even if we can't fight directly on the war, we are still watching" then he disappeared.

At that moment they saw Aragorn coming inside the armory with a resolved face, gone was the despair in his eyes as he dressed. Ten they saw as Legolas approached him from behind and handed him his sword. Aragorn smiled at him and legolas said "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair" Aragorn answered as he put his hand on Legolas shoulder "Ú-moe edamed, Legolas." (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.) Legolas smiled back. At that moment they heard findulias approaching them and saying "We will stand by your side no matter what" then Luthien added "Don't worry Aragorn and have faith" both Aragorn and Legolas stared wide eyed at them. With their bright armor put on, and their natural beauty, they were now a glorious vision from the old days. Findulias smiled when she saw their reaction and asked "What?" the moment was broken as Gimli came inside the armory, not paying any attention to the two ladies, wearing armor that was far too long for him "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." He said as the armor fell to the ground,both Aragorn and Legolas stared at each other with a smile, while Findulias and Luthien giggled "It's a little tight across the chest" Gimli said. As Legolas was about to say something, they all hear the sound of a horn. Legolas said with an incredulous look "That is no orc horn" and then he ran upstairs fallowed by the rest


	3. The Eldar

As they went out of the armory, they were greeted by something none of them expected. A host of about 200 elven warriors stood there in perfect order. Each was holding a bow similar to Legolas. Their commander was at that moment talking to king Theoden. He noticed Aragorn's presence and smiled at him as he said to the king "We come to honor that allegiance" Aragorn approached him, fallowed by Legolas, while Findulias, Luthien and Gimli stood behind, their presence still unnoticed "Mae govannen, Haldir!" (Welcome, Haldir!)" Aragorn greeted the elf in the elven custom, but then he hugged the elf as he said "You are most welcome" then Legolas approached him and they both grabbed each other shoulder. Haldir then turned his attention again to the king, just as all the elven soldiers stood waiting for orders, and he said "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more"

He was about to turn around to address his troops, but then he caught a glimpse of both Findulias and Luthien, and for a moment he thought that two of the valar had come to help them. His troops had been silent and disciplined until that moment, but as the soldiers also saw them, murmurs and whispers could be heard among them. If the elves were impressed, among the rohirrim the reaction was greater.

Theoden stared with his mouth wide open at them. Until now he hadn't paid to much attention to his two guests, as his mind was occupied with all the events happening, but now he took a really good look at them. The other elves possessed a beauty beyond any human measure; however these two were simply divine. Until that moment both of them had used hoods that covered their faces most of the time, but now the magnificent armor they wore revealed their true beauty. He remembered the first time he saw them in Edoras, and the strange conversation they had with Gandalf, mentioning names and events of which he had no idea about.

He didn't know that much about the history of middle earth, but he always considered that the elves didn't have that much importance since they lived in far away woods, isolated from the rest of the world. But now, as he saw them, he had the strange sensation that Rohan, and all the others kingdoms of man were insignificant. Apparently Aragorn guessed what was on the king's mind, because he approached him and said "You are a lucky man Theoden king. Very few mortal men witnessed the glory of the old days. And let me tell you that not even the great kings of old numenor had the pleasure of such high friends" Theoden stared back at him and said "I already know their names, but you still haven't told me who they really are.. Their history". Luthien read the king's mind and she approached him smiling "All you need to know is that we are your friends, and that your kingdom and your people are not insignificant" she laughed as she saw the king's surprise and added "I promise I will tell you about me after we defeat our enemies".

Haldir approached her and bowed "What does the daughter of Thingol command?" Luthien asked truly surprised "You know who I am?" Haldir smiled and said "My lady, even we, The Elves from the forests beyond the misty mountains know who you are" then he turned to Findulias and said "Or you my lady. I can see the light of the trees of valinor in your face, the same light that the lady of Lorien has" Luthien turned her attention to Aragorn, and to his surprise, she said with a smile "We wait for your orders". Aragorn stared at her for a moment and blushed "My orders? But my lady" he lowered his face, but she lifted his chin gently and looked directly into the sad blue eyes, and suddenly Aragorn heard her speak directly to his mind "Don't think so low of yourself, Aragorn son of Arathorn. I see greatness in you, but you fear your own destiny" She now spoke with words. "Our own time is over, this is now the time of mortal man.. It's your destiny to lead the war against the forces of darkness, just as my kin did thousands of years ago"


	4. Noldor's anger

It was decided then. Aragorn would lead the elven forces positioned in the wall, while Theoden and his man would be above the main gate of the keep. It was obvious that the stronger attack would fall on the cross way. They knew that there would probably be hand to hand combat, and children and old man were no match for the Uruk-Hai. The Galadhrim soldiers were probably the best warriors in the world on this side of the sea after the few Noldor that still dwelt in Imladris. Skilled with both sword and bow, they would give Saruman's army a ferocious resistance, and if defeated, they would make them pay such a price, that their "victory" would be eventually their doom.

The Elves waited patiently, showing no sign of fear as they saw the approaching army. Their presence had lifted the spirits of the man of Rohan. At least now they had a chance of survival.

Of the 200 Galadhrim, fifty stood over the wall in the first line, while the rest was kept as reserves in the ground below. At the center of the first line of archers stood the prince of Mirkwood, Gimli the dwarf, Luthien, Findulias and Haldir. The silence was broken when Gimli complained to Legolas ""Argh. You could have picked a better spot" despite the seriousness of the situation, Legolas and Luthien grinned and a small laughter escaped Findulias mouth.

At that moment Aragorn approached them and Gimli told him "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Legolas added "Your friends are with you, Aragorn" at which Gimli said "Let's hope they last the night". A thunder illuminated the sky, and Legolas eyes widened when he saw the enormity of Saruman's army.

Rain started to fall as Aragorn began to address his troops "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)

They can see as the troops of Saruman keep walking toward them, carrying torches and long spears. Then, at a sign of their general, the Uruk-hai stoped. Aragorn walks forward and looks down at the huge army.

Gimli asked "What's happening out there?" Legolas answered "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli just stared at him and laughed

For a moment both armies stared at their enemies in silence. "This is the calm before the storm" Findulias said to Aragorn. Aragorn said "You seem a little impatient" Findulias smiled and answered "I'm a Noldor after all, the same fire that was inside Feanor runs in my blood" then she caressed her sword and continued "Ringil is also getting impatient. It's been to long since it tasted Morgoth's blood.

Silence was broken, when the Uruk general gave a signal, and all the Uruks begin to pound their spears and roar. The men in the fortress readied their weapons and Aragorn drew out his sword. After a few moments, an old man accidentally shooted an arrow, hitting an Uruk. Everything goes silent, as the Uruk falls down, dead. Aragorn commanded "Dartho!" (Hold!), then the Uruks began to roar in anger. The Uruk general roared an order and they charged

Théoden says in a calm voice "So it begins."

As the army below runs forward, the elves prepare to shoot their arrows at Aragorn's command. Legolas whispered "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc." (Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.) Then Aragorn gives the order "Leithio i philinn!" (Fire!) The bows are released and the Uruks are showered with arrows with deadly accuracy, Gimli asks "Anybody hit anything?" At that moment, Theoden gives the order to fire and at Gamling's command, the rohirrim began their attack

Many Uruks fell dead, but they kept charging the wall, and bringing Ladders

Aragorn screamed "Pendraid!" (Ladders!) And at his command the Elves draw out their swords

The battle continued with great ferocity as the Galadhrim over the wall were now engaged in hand to hand combat with the berzekers that were over the ladders and the Uruks that kept coming from below

Time went on, and despite their numerical inferiority, the defenses were holding, both findulias and Luthien were amused at the "competition" Legolas and Gimli were having, as they heard the dwarf counting each time he killed an Uruk-Hai "Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two ."

Théoden smiled with confidence as he saw the course of the battle "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?"

It all changed when two Uruks carried Saruman's explosives to the drain, and then a berserker came running, carrying a bright torch towards the hole.

Aragorn noticed it and screamed to Legolas "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" (Legolas, stop him! Kill him!)

Legolas shot the berserker two times but the arrows didn't kill him, letting the warrior light the explosives.

A big explosion was heard all over the battlefield, shocking everyone and destroying a portion of the wall. After the initial shock, the battle continued. "ARAGORN" Gimli screamed when he saw him laying unconscious in the ground below the wall, and a group of Uruk-Hai approaching him.

Just as Aragorn regained his consciousness, he saw Gimli jumping down from the wall, and landing above the Uruks, stoping them for a moment, but then being hit and falling in the water. Fearing for his friend, Aragorn screamed to the Elven reserves: "Hado i philinn!" (Hurl the arrows!) And a rain of arrows fell on the advancing Uruk-Hai. Then the elves drew out their swords and charged, Aragorn leading them.

As the two armies clashed, Gimli was still under the water, but a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him out.

Now there was chaos everywhere. The elves fought bravely but now it was just a matter of time before they would be overrun. Theoden noticed this and screamed to Aragorn

"Aragorn, pull back to the keep! Get your man out of there"

Aragorn obeyed and said to his troops "Am Marad!" (To the Keep!) Then he looked to the wall and saw Haldir fighting "Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!" (Pull back! Haldir! Pull back!)

Haldir noded at him and called for the others

Below the wall, Gimli is dragged away by both Legolas and Luthien despite the dwarf's protest "What are you doing? Stop it!"

Haldir calls for his men, but he does not see an Uruk behind him and is struck. He stumbles in pain but is able to kill the attacking Uruk, then he looks around and prepares to leave, not noticing another Uruk at his back preparing to deliver a mortal blow. Aragorn screams Haldir's name as he fights his way up the stairs. In the last moment, as Aragorn reached the top of the stairs, fearing the worst, he saw the lifeless body of the Uruk falling to the ground. He then saw Findulias helping the wonded haldir up, but for a moment he didn't recognice her.

Sure he knew that her kin, the Noldor, were as gentle as the other elves, but he also heard stories that when angered, they were a terrible force of nature to be feared. In her bright armour, holding high her sword Ringil that shone like ice, her eyes shining with unatural brightness and such anger, that for a moment Aragorn thought he was having a vision of the old days when Fingolfin fought Morgoth at the very doors of angband. "Fallow me" she told both Aragorn and Haldir as she started to make hew way down the stairs, killing any unfortunate Uruk that crossed her path. They fallowed close behind her, first to the ground below, then towards the keep.

Meanwhile, in the main gate another fight was taking place. The King himself was now involved in hand to hand combat, trying to prevent the gate from breaking. Gamling screamed "We can't hold much longer" At that moment Findulias appeared, fallowed by Aragorn, Haldir and Gimli, the same fire that fueled her anger was not yet consumed and for a moment the uruks at the gate stopped their attack, afraid of the beautifull yet terrible vision that was the queen of the Noldor. Aragorn asked the king "How long do you need?" Théoden stared at Findulias for a moment with awe and fear but then answered "As long as you can give me!"

Aragorn called "Gimli!". They sneaked around to the other side of the gate. Aragorn took a peek at the many Uruks that had renewed their attack on the gate and Gimli said "Come on. We can take 'em!" Aragorn replied "It's a long way." Gimli glanced over Aragorn and when he saw the distance he said in a low whisper "Toss me."

Aragorn asked amused "What?" Gimli answered with a little anger "I cannot jump the distance so you have to toss me." Aragorn noded and was about to throw Gimli, but the dwarf stoped him and pleaded "Eh… Don't tell the elf."

Aragorn answered "Not a word." Then he threw Gimli and jumped after him. Soon they were both engaged in a fight against the Uruks

Théoden commanded "Shore up the door!"

The men try to seal the gates, as Aragorn and Gimli continue fighting on the other side.

Théoden and Findulias screamed "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

Luthien, who was standing up on the wall, called "Aragorn!" then she threw down a rope. Aragorn, holding Gimli with him, jumps on to it, and Luthien, with the help of Legolas, pulls them both up.

Théoden seeing that they Uruks keep coming says to Gamling "Pull everybody back. Pull them back!"

Gamling: "Fall back! Fall back!"

At that moment the gate breaks open, an Theoden screams "They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!"

Gamling: "Fall back! Retreat! Retreat!"

The surviving forces retreat to the inner part of the keep. They try to shut down the last door at the Attacking Uruks. They know that if they get through, nothing will stand between the beasts and the woman and children in the caves. Luthien stares with sadness at a boy and asks him "What is your name child?" the child looks at her and says "Haleth son of hama, my lady" she sees despair and fear in the boy's eyes and says "Whatever happens, stay behind me. I will protect you"

Théoden stared with resignation at the door and said "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragorn looks at him and says "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!"

At that moment, a loud bang at the door is heard. The women and children in the caves cower in fear.

Aragorn then turns to Gamling and asks "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" ButThe king and his men remain silent.

It was Findulias who asked now "Is there no other way?"

Gamling answered to her "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

Aragorn grabed Gamling by his shoulder and ordered "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" But then both of them stared at Théoden as he said with despair "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn stared at theoden for a moment and said "Ride out with me." Théoden turned to face Aragorn.

Aragorn: "Ride out and meet them." At which Théoden asked "For death and glory?" But Aragorn replied "For Rohan. For your people."

Just then Luthien stared at a window and said "The sun is rising."

Aragorn looked up to the window as the sun rises, hope in his eyes as he remembered Gandalf's words "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." His thought were interrupted by theoden, which now seemed possesed by an inner fire "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

Gimli said "Yes!" and he began to climb a stair leading to the great horn of the deep

Théoden approached aragorn and said "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together."

The deep stables were right next to the room, and they took out all the horses avaluable.

When they mounted the horses, theoden said to his remaining troops and allies

"Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

At that moment Gimli blew in to the horn and the doors give in

Théoden screams: "Forð Eorlingas!"

The King rides out with Aragorn, Legolas, Findulias, Luthien, Haldir and the king's royal guard. They fight as Gimli keeps blowing the horn

The small company fights down the causeway into the Uruk army. They are surrounded and in the last moment, when all seems lost, Aragorn stops and looks up. He sees Gandalf on the back of Shadowfax.

He whispers "Gandalf." Then all his comrades turn to look up, even the uruk-hai stopped and stared

Above the hill Gandalf adresses a not yet seen companion "Théoden king stands alone." At that moment Èomer rides up to Gandalf's side and says to himself "Not alone." Then he draws his sword. And says in an autorative voice "Rohirrim!" and a great army appears right beside him at the top of the hill

Théoden exclaims with a smile "Èomer!"

The voice of Eomer is heard all over the battlefield as he screams "To the king!", then he and Gandalf lead a great charge. The Uruks prepare for the coming Rohirrim and point their spears at them, but as the sun rises, and they are blinded with the light. "Olorin, Olorin" Findulias exclaims with emotion "This is pure magic of the west".

Soon the surviving Uruks run away from the horse masters. They begin to chase them, but stop as they see a strange forest ahead of them "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eomer commands, then he turn to see the strange forest with fear and wonder in his eyes

Even the elves are impressed as they see The Uruks disapearing into the forest as it becomes alive as It groans and sways. Horrible sounds emerge from it. Findulias said to Aragorn "That power…it's old, very old. It comes from the time before the Elves first appeared in cuivienen, when the Valar still lived here on this side of the sea"

Eomer is looking at the forest, fear still in his eyes, when he feels a soft hand in his shoulder. He turns his gaze and finds Luthien smiling at him "What took you so long" she says jokingly at him. Eomer just blushes, but then he notices the armour she is wearing and asks with admiration "Where did you find armor like that?" Luthien laughed and said "It's a long story, come we all must rest and talk".

As they make their way back towards the keep, Legolas went looking for Gimli, fallowed by Findulias, Luthien and Haldir. He found him siting on the body of an Uruk, smoking his pipe. To the other elves amusement, Legolas says to the dwarf as he touched his bow with pride "Final count: fourty-two."

Gimli stared at him with a fake impressed voice "Fourty-_two_! That's not bad for a pointy-eared elvish princeling." Then he grins and continues "I myself am sitting pretty on fourty-_three_."

Legolas frowns then He draws his bow and shoots Gimli's Uruk

Legolas: "Fourty-three." Gimli said "He was already dead." But Legolas replied "He was twitching." But gimli grabbed his axe and said "He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" the strange conversation was interrupted by Luthien and Findulias laughter, even Haldir laughed a little. "In all the long years of my life" Luthien said "I have never meet a pair like you both" both Gimli and Legolas stared at each other and then at her. Legolas simply said "You haven't seen nothing yet, wait until you meet Pippin and Merry" Findulias asked "Who?" Haldir exclaimed "Dear Eru"


	5. Concerning Hobbits

The battle was won, to the rohirrim warriors it was a relief to find that no harm had fallen to their families in the caves. The Galadhrim had paid the heaviest price for the victory, as they endured the strongest attack. However, as they saw the scenes of joy as families were reunited, they knew that they had done the right thing. A gift to the younger races of middle earth before they went across the sea to the undying lands

Luthien smiled as she saw that young boy Haleth being reunited with his mother and father. She approached them and said to the boy "I'm happy for you Haleth" the father kneeled in front of her and said with tears in his eyes "My lady, I want to thank you, all of you, for protecting our families" Luthien put her hand on the boy's head and said "You should be proud of your son Hama. He is a brave boy"

However, not everyone was resting. Findulias noticed that Aragorn, Gandalf, Théoden and Eomer were having a conversation. As she approached Gandalf she asked "What is it Olorin? Is there something wrong?" Gandalf turned to face her and said "We must go to Isengard at once. We still have pending business with Saruman" Findulias stared at Gandalf, not believing his words "Have you not have a heart Olorin?" she asked with a hurt voice. She turned and stared at the people "These people have suffered enough. And now that they are reunited with their loved ones, do you want them to fight again?.

She stopped for a moment and continued, as a tear flowed from her eyes "I knew suffering when my kin crossed the Helcaraxe, I knew suffering when we fought against Balrogs and Dragons in Nargothrond. But that's nothing compared to what I saw last night. Small children and old man being forced to fight for their very lives, against a much greater army whose only purpose was to kill every one of them… Morgoth was evil, but his goal was to establish his dominion over middle earth, not kill all living beings. And even if his power and armies were greater than Saruman's, we were not defenseless against him… But these people"

Gandalf smiled at her and said "You care deeply about them do you?" Findulias stared at him and said "Yes.. In the short time I have spent with them, I have come to love them" she stopped for a moment and said now with shame "They do not fight after some silly jewels or desire of power as my kin did long ago.. They fight to protect their families"

Gandalf said "Don't be concerned child. We are not going to fight a battle". Fundulias noticed that he was in fact very calm; she also stared at Aragorn and the king and noticed that after they talked with Gandalf, now they were staring at the forest with surprise.

Luthien, Legolas and Gimli approached Findulias as Gandalf continued "I wouldn't worry about Saruman, right now he is having a lot of trouble. That forest is a part of the great forest of Fangorn, and that is just a small example of what Saruman has weakened by his evil actions" He said and then with a smile added, "I believe our little friends the Hobbits are in part responsible for what has happened"

Gandalf stopped for a moment and then continued "Have any of you ever heard of the Ents?" the Three elves opened their eyes with surprise and Luthien said "The Ents, I have heard stories about them, ancient ones, but I have never seen one in my life." Legolas added "My father has told me about them but I thought they were long gone"

Meanwhile Théoden said to Aragorn "These are extraordinary times, the legends of old are coming back to life. But I'm afraid many old things will be lost after this war is over".

The only one who didn't seem excited about the forest was Gimli as he was looking at the forest with suspicious eyes, "I want to go there, will you come with me?" Legolas asked him. "I don't want to go there, it makes me nervous", Gimli replied. "What is wrong Gimli son of Gloin?" Findulias asked with a smile, "Don't tell me you are afraid of trees". He just stared at her with embarrassment on his face and said "A forest is no place for a dwarf"

"We must cross that forest if we want to go to Isengard" Gandalf said, "And don't worry master Dwarf, no harm will be done unless you are an orc" Gandalf assured Gimli.

Théoden disposed some of his man to take care of the wounded, and then the small group started the way to Isengard.

As they travelled, they all felt that they were being observed "EYES, I have seen eyes" Legolas suddenly screamed, and Gimli had to take a hold of him because Legolas obviously wanted to go there. "Control yourself Legolas" Gandalf told him, "We have more important matters at hand", "Those eyes. I have never seen anything like it" Legolas Finally said calming down a bit.

The forest was so dense, that even the sun couldn't get through it. Finally, after a few hours they finally arrived to Isengard, They found it in shambles, water receding from a flood. The Tower of Orthanc stood like a lonely island, there were ents everywhere and the bodies of orcs floated all around. But despite all of this, the thing that surprised them the most was the sight of two small creatures sitting in one of the few spots that wasn't covered by the waters, outside a small cabin

It was the Hobbits. There were bottles and plates all around them as if they just had a great meal. Merry was smoking and Pippin sat nearby drinking and eating. The surprise of Luthien, Findulias and the lords of Rohan was evident.

Among all the ruins of Isengard this was the most bizarre vision of all. Before any of them could say a word, the hobbits saw the group of raiders, and came to greet them. Merry made a profound reverence and then spoke with fake seriousness. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard. We are the door-wardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took." He took a little time to try to suppress a laugh and then continued "The Lord Saruman is within, but unavailable."

Gandalf just laughed and said "And did Saruman give you the orders to guard the gates and receive any guest between meal and meal?" Pippin answered "Our orders to guard the doors come from Treebeard, who commanded me to welcome visitors with fitting words. I have done my best."

Gimli couldn't hold much longer, "Not a word for your partners? For Legolas and for me? You young rascals! We've followed you two hundred leagues, through battle and death, and we find you feasting and smoking" Pippin answered "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good."

Legolas laughed, "You speak for me, too, Gimli, but I would sooner learn how they came by the wine!" "Remember that these are hobbits, I think they would find food and drink even in the lands of Mordor" Aragorn said with laughter.

Gandalf just stared at them and said "Hobbits"

At first only the members of the fellowship desmounted and approached the hobbits, while Theoden, Eomer, Haldir, Luthien and Findulias stayed behind looking at the meeting of friends

Theoden said to Eomer "The legends of our people are becoming alive. For are they not the perianath, the little people of the north?"

Aragorn said to the Hobbits "We have many things to tell you, and I'm sure you also have many tales for us. But before that I would like you to meet some friends". Then he leaded them to the others and said "King Eomer, My ladies, may I present to you two members of the Fellowship that set out of rivendell. Meriadoc Brandibuck and Peregrin Took of the Shire"

Both Hobbits approached the groups of raiders and bowed to the King and the two mysterious ladies, awe in their eyes. However it was nothing compared to the amazement both Findulias and Luthien felt. Just as when the Valar Orome discovered the first Elves at cuivienen, and marveled at Iluvatar's creation. So now the first born watched the youngest race and marveled.

They could read their minds like an open book, and in them they found an innocence and purity that has not been corrupted by Morgoth's lies, as the other races had. They stared in their souls and found that their small and simple looks were deceiving. They didn't possess the deep wisdom elves had, no, their wisdom was more related to a deep love for all natural things and leading a quiet and simple life. Perhaps they were not great warriors as Elves, Man and dwarves were, but they did have courage. A courage that was not related to fighting an enemy on a battlefield but something greater. Self-sacrifice. To endure the hardest tests for others. Now they understood why the ring was entrusted to one of them.

They knew that Sauron would never pay any attention to such a "weak" race. He was only interested in power, and as such, just like Morgoth before him, he was more interested in controlling the other races and would expect his enemies to use the ring against him in open battle.

Then Aragorn said to the hobbits "Merry, Pippin meet Eomer King of Rohan, his nephew Eomer third marshal of the mark, Queen Luthien Tinuviel of the sindar and queen Findulias of the Noldor. I believe you remember Haldir of the Galadhrim". The Hobbits bowed again, but Luthien said "I'm very pleased to meet you both. And please, there is no need for such formality" Gandalf laughed and said "Don't worry child, you will soon find that these two Hobbits don't care much about titles to play their pranks on. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't care the less even if they were standing in front of Manwe himself."

Pippin grinned at Gandalf and said "Don't believe him my ladies. We are very respectful hobbits, and we have not yet been officially labeled disturbers of the peace as our friend here has" Luthien stared at the hobbit and then at Gandalf with merriment and asked "Disturber of the peace?" Gandalf just looked at her and said "It's a long story" Luthien said "The shire must be a very interesting place to visit"


	6. Songs and tales of distant lands

Gandalf said to the others "we will have plenty of time to talk about our adventures, but for now we must go and meet tree beard, he is waiting for us" The small group, now with Merry and Pippin, continued on is way towards the tower of Orthanc, until they were approached by treebeard, who was probably the oldest being in arda after the Valar and Maiar. He said to them "Hoooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower" Aragorn looked up at the tower and demanded "Show yourself" Gandalf told him "Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous" Gimli added "Well then let's just have his head and be done wit it" Luthien stared in shock at the dwarf and exclaimed "Master dwarf" Gandalf answered to Gimli, but still looking up at the tower "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk"

At that moment, Saruman appeared at the top of the tower, and stared down at the group "You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" He said in a calm manner, as if he hadn't done anything wrong, but Theoden answered in anger "We shall have peace…. We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg… are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace!"

Saruman, now with arrogance said "Gibbets and crows! Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Grayhame? Let me guess… the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Gandalf tried to reason with him "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." But saruman keep his arrogance as he answered "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Then he took out from his clothes a shining object, Findulias recognized it immediately "That is one of Feanor's palantir" she said "How did it end here?"

Saruman hold the palantir and stared into it "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf?" He said, and then he stared at Aragorn and continued with mockery "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." He stared at Gandalf again and said "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him… those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death"

Gimli said with exasperation "I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" he said to Legolas, but Gandalf continued, as he put a hand on Legolas arm "No! Come down Saruman and your life will be spared!" But Saruman, his arrogance gone, and now angered said "Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" then he took his staff and from it came a bolt of fire that hit and surrounded Gandalf, but to Saruman's surprise, it didn't have any effect.

Gandalf just stared at Saruman and said with authority "Saruman….. Your staff is broken!" at his command, Saruman's staff was broken to his owner's shock. Just then Grima appeared behind Saruman, with a scared look on his face, and stared down at the group waiting to hear recriminations. But to his surprise he saw that most of the people down just stared at him with pity. Theoden said to him "Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." Grima, not believing what he was hearing, just stood there for a moment paralyzed. But Saruman stared at him with hatred and said to Theoden "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" But Theoden paid no attention to him and said to Grima "Grima…. Come down! Be free of him!" Grima started to walk away towards the stairs, but Saruman kicked him and he fell on the ground "Free? He will never be free!" he said. Grima just said with despair "No" but saruman kicked him in the face and said "Get down cur"

Finduilas exclaimed with anger "Stop what you are doing" Saruman stopped hitting Grima and stared down at her, surprise on his face as he noticed for the first time the strangers that accompanied Gandalf. His surprise was broken when Gandalf said again "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Saruman stared at him and said "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided." He said now with despair, arrogance gone. That despair made him drop the palantir, which fell to the waters below. When Saruman noticed this, he felt very angry and screamed "I will not be held prisoner here! " Then he turned to face Grima and said with mockery "Leave. I don't need a pathetic worm like you at my service" then he went inside his tower. Grima stood up with great difficulty and for a moment he just stood there paralyzed "Grima, come down. I promise you will not be harmed" Theoden assured him again. With great difficulty, Grima made his way down towards the entrance.

As he came out of the door, he stared down ashamed to look into the eyes of the king and his strange friends, ashamed of what he had done. Theoden just approached him and said "You are a free man, but if you want you can come with us to Edoras. Perhaps you will have the chance to redeem yourself" Grima raised his head and stared at the king in disbelief and tears on his face "I..I.. I never knew the true intentions of S..saruman. I never thought his intentions were the destruction of m.. my people. But st.. still I did wrong." He took a deep breath and continued "W..why are you being so nice with me? After all I have d..done" Theoden just stared at him and said "I knew your parents very well, and I know how their tragic death affected you."

Meanwhile, Pippin saw the brilliant shape of the palantir and went to get it "Pippin" Aragorn called after him, but he paid no attention and grabbed the object. He just stared at it from a moment, but Gandalf approached him and said with urgency "Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" No one noticed the look Pippin gave to the palantir before Gandalf wrapped it

Then Gandalf said to Treebeard "Saruman is no longer a threat, he has no power anymore. But it would be wise to keep an eye one him" Treebeard answered "We shall do that master Gandalf. The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees."

Before they left to helm's deep, Theoden asked Grima "Will you come?" Grima just answered "Y..yes my lord".

The travel to Helm's deep was a swift one, and once they got there, Haldir and the Galadhrim said their farewells to the people of Rohan. The last ones Haldir spoke to were Luthien and Finduilas "I shall tell the lord and the lady of the woods of your presence my ladies." Luthien said "You don't want to stay here?? We might still need your help" Haldir smiled and said "I would love to, however the enemy also has forces in the fortress of dol-guldur, and soon the war will also reach the north". Then, after a few more words, they left.

Meanwhile, the people of Rohan prepared to make the journey back to edoras, Luthien saw Eowyn and approached her "It's good to see you again" she said as she hugged the human girl" Finduilas also approached her and also gave her a Hugh but without a word. Eowyn just stared at them wide eyed, for she hadn't seen them wearing their armor and said "I just wish I was there with you side by side, fighting our enemy." Then she smiled and said "I heard the man whispering about the two elven warriors that drove fear into the attacking Uruk's." they were interrupted by Aragorn who said to them "My ladies, we are ready to make the journey to edoras. Once we get there, we will have time to talk about many things that still haven't been explained. Finduilas said "Legolas has given us brief explanation about what has happened in the last few ages, but he didn't go into details. Theoden who heard the conversation said to them. Perhaps in the celebration of our victory we will finally be able to sit down and talk. You promised to tell me about yourselves" Finduilas smiled at him and said "As long as you also tell us about yourself and your people"

The journey back to Edoras was not as perilous as when they first took the same road a few days ago.

At night, once the people had reached the city, most of them gathered at the great hall of the castle to celebrate the victory. Theoden rose from is chair, holding and raising a goblet in toast to the people and exclaimed "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." all the people present raised their cups as well as the King said "Hail the victorious dead" the people answered "hail" and then drank from it.

Finduilas and Luthien were amused by the new competition Legolas and Gimli were about to begin "No pauses, no spills" Eomer explained to Legolas as he brought two barrels of beer, and Gimli added "And no regurgitation. Legolas asked "So… it's a drinking game?" to which some of the rohirrim that gathered around to see "the game" answered "Aye" and laughed. Gimli added with a smile "Last one standing wins heh heh heh!" Finduilas saw Eowyn approaching Aragorn with a cup that she offered to him. "She looks so happy" she told Luthien, who in turn said "Yes, she is. But somehow I still can see some sadness in Aragorn". They saw as Aragorn drank from the cup and then bowed to Eowyn and left. Their thoughts were interrupted as Gandalf approached them "You both seem happy" e told them. Finduilas said "Yes, it's been a while since the last celebration I was in" Luthien added "I see everyone is here, but I haven't seen the hobbits. And I wished to talk with them" Gandalf laughed and said "Probably they are planning something" Teir conversation was interrupted when they heard a now very drunk Gimli laughing "he he he.. here, here" then he took another tankard of beer "Raaar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha" he burps and drinks some more. A still sober looking Legolas says "I feel something" then he stares at his fingers and continues "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me" Gimli, looking worst than before, laughs and says "heh heh heh what did I say? He can't hold his liquor" But then his eyes crossed and he sits quiet for a moment and finally he falls backward to the floor, to the laughter of all present. Legolas makes a small smile to Eomer and simply says "Game over".

Luthien approaches him and says, while laughing "Legolas, you are very wicked". Their attention was drawn to one table, as they heard someone singing and people gathering around the table laughing and clapping. It was a song completely different to what the people of Rohan or the Elves were accustomed to. As the three elves made their way to the table, they saw the two hobbits, each holding a cup too big for them, filled with beer, dancing a singing "Oh you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry," they kick the table and then each other feet "But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our hometown, As the one we drink in our hometown." They kick the table again "You can drink your fancy ales, you can drink them by the flagon, But the only brew for the brave and true,… Comes from the Green Dragon!" and they drank the beers in one sip, amidst laughter and applauses. Luthien approached merry and says "That was a beautiful and cheerful songs" Merry blushed and said "Thank you my lady" Luthien laughed and said "Please, no need for formalities. Call me Luthien" Finduilas added "The shire must be a very special place. By the songs and music you can tell the soul of the land and its people".

Merry said "It's true, but elven music is also very beautiful. I remember it from the time I spent in rivendell and Lorien"

Then pippin asked with pleading eyes to Luthien "Can you sing us a song??" Eowyn, who was coming to them, heard this and said "Do you like singing??" Luthien smiled and said "Yes I do. Would you like to hear a song of my people?" Both Eowyn and the hobbits smiled and Pippin said "Yes, I would love to". The people who were around them, heard this and they said to the others that one of the mysterious ladies was about to sing. Soon the whole place was filled in silence, as they all gathered to hear it. Luthien thought for a moment, and decided to sing a tune she used to sing when she danced alone in the woods of doriath, before the coming of the sun and the moon", when she began, each person in the hall thought for a moment that they were in a beautiful dream, as if the song had taken them to a time and place long gone. They didn't understand the words, but each saw in it images of strange and wonderful things." As she finished, there were tears in the faces, even the toughest warriors of the mark were touched by it.

Eomer approached her and said trembling "T..that was beautiful" Aragorn then came and said "I see the old stories were true." Theoden stared at him and said "Perhaps this is the moment to tell stories. I'm sure you would like to hear stories about our people and I, as well as my people, would like to hear tales of distant lands". "Finduilas said "Yes, I would like that".

The king sent for the court's story teller. He was a young man, but despite his young age, he was very versed in the old stories of the kingdom. The rohirrim didn't writte books, but rather kept their history in songs; and he began his song with the tale of Eorl leading his people from the north to the aid of the lords of gondor, then the oath of Eorl of eternal friendship with gondor, the kings that fallowed and the wars they fought against orcs, dunlendings and others. When he finished his song, Finduilas raised from her chair, went to the same spot and said "My people, also has the tradition to put into songs our history. I will try my best to put all of it into one song". She began singing about the one and the music of the ainur, the making of arda and the coming of the valar. The first imprisonment of morgoth, the rebellious valar and first enemy.

The awakening of the elves at cuivinien and their travel to the west. The glory of valinor in the age of the trees and the kingdom of doriath in belerian. Feanor and the making of the silmarils, and how morgoth stole them, the rebellion of the Noldor and Feanor's terrible oath, the slaying of kin by the Noldor and the return to beleriand. The coming of the moon and the sun and the beginning of the first age of the sun. She ended her tale with the deeds done in the war of the jewels between the high elves and the power of angband. The great kingdoms of the high elves, the battles fought, the duel between Fingolfin and Morgoth, The coming of man and the story of Beren and Luthien. At this point those who didn't know it stared at Luthien with wide eyes, but said nothing and continued listening. Finally, with tears on her face, she sang about Turin and the love she felt for him. "Perhaps Aragorn will continue my tale, since what I know of the story ends here during the sacking of Nargothrond" She sat at the side of Eowyn, who said, also with tears on her face "It was very beautiful. I never imagined it was like that".

Aragorn continued "This is where the stories are wrong, as we can see that neither lady Finduilas Faelivrin and Luthien Tinuviel died" He continued where she left, and sang the rest of Turin Turambar's story. Finduilas couldn't help but cry as she learned how tragic and unhappy his life was until his death, even if he slayed the dragon. He continued and sang about Gondolin and its fall, the second killing of kin, the birth of Earendil the blessed, his travel to the west, the third and final slaying of kin, and finally the war of the wrath, when the lords of the west came to make war against morgoth, and the Vanyar and the Noldor that stayed in valinor fought in the valar's army. Morgoth's defeat and how he was expelled from arda into the void." When he finished, Eomer asked with curiosity "What happened to the jewls, the silmarils?" Aragorn answered "One is in the air, Earendil carries it in vingilot. Another rest in the earth, because Feanor's son Maedhros, driven by the oath, stole it from the victorious army of the valar. But as he took it, it burned his hand because of the evil things he did. Driven by guilt, he threw himself into the fires of the earth. The last one lies in the bottom of the ocean. It was thrown there by Feanor's son Maglor, after he stole it. It's said that maglor still dwells in the shores of middle earth.

He took a deep breath and continued "This were the stories of the old days. Now I shall tell you of the days of my kin the dunadan, the lords of the sea in the second age of the sun"

He sang about the glory of numenor, but also it's fall, when most of the people turned evil except the few faithful under the guide of Amandil an his son Elendil. How the last king of Numenor, under the evil influence of sauron, decided to make war against the valar. He ended his tale with the sinking of Numenor under the ocean, and how only the faithfull were saved.

Aragorn then said to the audience "Now I shall tell you about our age. Even if the rings of powers and the one ring were forged during the second age". He began with the forging of the rings by the elven smiths of Ost-in-Edhil under the guidance of Sauron, for he lied to them and they thought of him as a messenger of the valar. How he forged by himself the one ring and revealed his true nature. How he demanded the other rings. How the last three rings of power, the most powerful of them all and forged last by Feanor's grandson Celebrimbor without the help of sauron, were given to three Elven Lords. How sauron stole the lesser rings and gave nine to kings of man and seven to the dwarves.

He finally ended with The founding of the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor, the last alliance between elves and man, the defeat of sauron, the failure of Isildur" that last part he said it with sadness, the fall of Arnor in the war against the kingdom of angmar, ruled by the witch king and lord of the nazgul. The last king of Gondor and the ruling of the stewards.

"The rest of the story is well known" he said as he ended his tale.


	7. The palantir

Once Aragorn ended his tale, Both Finduilas and Luthien noticed that everyone was staring at them as if they saw them for the first time. Only Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf were not, for they already knew who they really were.

Eowyn approached them with admiration in her eyes and said "I'm honoured my ladies that you choose to stay in our humble home" She said shyly, her checks turning red as she lowered her head. Luthien reached out and gently lifted her chin with her hand "Eowyn, please, among friends there is no need of such formality. The honour is ours to stay among such brave people."

Finduilas added "We are the same girls you meet a few days ago, we haven't changed"

Eowyn stared at them both and smiled "Yes, I know. It's just that all that information overwhelmed me for a moment"

Only the hobbits didn't seem affected in the least, for Hobbits cared not about tittles. Pippin approached Finduilas and asked innocently "Interesting tale, was the food any good in valinor?" Everyone present had to laugh at this. "What??" Pippin asked. Finduilas just stared at Gandalf and said "They are truly amazing"

The people relaxed and continued the celebration. As the king and his guest sat at a table, Eowyn said to Luthien "You must have really loved him. All the dangers you faced to save him. To stand against Sauron and Morgoth" Luthien answered with a sad smile "Yes, and I still miss him. But I know I'll see him again at the end of time, when the song of Illuvatar is completed".

The warrior in Eomer stared in admiration at Finduilas "You people, the Noldor. They must have been great warriors, and also wise" Findulias answered sadly "It's true my people did great deeds. But we were also foolish, not wise. We shouldn't have listened to Feanor in the first place." Then she smiled at Eomer and added "Believe me, in all my long years, I have never seen such courage as the one your people showed at Helm's deep"

Hours later, as the celebration ended, everyone was sleeping, save for the three elves and Aragorn.

Findulias, Luthien and Legolas were at the entrance of meduseld looking to the South east. No words were spoken, but they all felt the enemy. Like them, Sauron was not resting. They felt Aragorn approaching. As he stood to their side, Legolas told him "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice…The eye of the enemy is moving.". Aragorn said nothing as he also stared towards Mordor. A few moments passed, when suddenly the three elves felt an evil presence inside the castle. Luthien exclaimed "He is here"

The three elves ran inside the castle, fallowed by Aragorn. As they ran, they could feel sauron's presence getting nearer. Finally they broke into a room and, to their horror, they saw Pippin struggling while holding the Palantir and merry, with a look of horror on his face, screaming "Pippin". At that moment Gandalf woke up, and as he noticed what was happening, he jumped out of his bed and ran towards Pippin. However it was Aragorn who got to him first and took the palantir out of Pippin hands. He only took it for a moment, but it was enough to drain his strength. As he dropped the palantir on the floor , he almost fell to the ground, but Luthien grabbed him.

As the palantir rolled, Gandalf threw a blanket that covered it. Then he turned his attention to Pippin and said with anger "Fool of a took" But his expression changed as he saw Pippin laying still on the floor with his eyes open. Finduilas exclaimed "No"

Gnadalf ran to his side and kneeled. Then he took Pippins hands and proceded to close his eyes. Then muttered a spell as he touched Pippin's cheek. At that moment Pippin reacted. He suddenly opened his eyes and gasped. He had a look of pain and fear in his face "Look at me" Gandalf told him. Pippin answered almost on the verge of tears "Gandalf, forgive me!" then he closed his eyes, but Gandalf called to him again "Look at me! What did you see?" Pippin stared at him and answered with a pained voice "A tree, there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead…. The city was burning"

Gandalf asked again "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Pippin replied "I saw.." then his expression turned to horror as he continued "I saw him" The eyes of everyone present widened. Pippin continued "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!" Gandalf asked again with worry "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

Hours later, in the main hall a meeting was taking place. Gandalf said to the king "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains." He stared at Pippin for a moment and then continued "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith.".

He looked at Aragorn and said "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men".

He then turned his attention to Theoden and told him "If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

However Theoden didn't seem convinced and answered coldly "Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn stared at him and then at Gandalf "I Hill go" he said, but Gandalf exclaimed "No" Aragorn protested "They must be warned" But Gandalf assured him "They will be" then he approached Aragorn and whispered to him "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships"

He then turned and said to everyone present "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith" He was about to continue, but Finduilas interrupted him "I will go with you Olorin. My heart is telling me that I must go with you" Luthien stared at her with surprise on her face and said "I believe she has spoken for both of us. Somehow I know this is what we are supposed to do" Gandalf smiled at them both and said "The task ahead is hard and dangerous, but I know I can count on you both". Then he turned and looked at Pippin "However there is someone else that will be coming with us". Pippin asked in fear "Me?"

Moment later, as Gandalf went ahead to the stables with Pippin, Merry and Aragorn. Both Elves said their good byes to their friends "I will always remember you" Eowyn said with tears on her eyes. Luthien hugged her and said "Don't say that, Somehow I know we will see each other again". Theoden said "I wish you could stay with us" Finduilas answered with a smile "Take care Theoden king" she hugged him and said "I promise I will return to your beautiful land. I want to hear more stories from this land, to learn more about…" she stopped for a moment and smiled to him as she continued "Our people" The King stared at her with surprise and asked "Our people?". Findulias answered "Yes. If you would have me as an adopted daughter of this land. As I'm proud to be a noldor, It would also honor me to consider myself a daughter of Rohan.".

The king kneeled before her and said "My ladies, you are already in the hearts of our people, as you also have bled for this land, for it's people"

Once they said their goodbyes, they went to the stables; there they found Gandalf and Pippin already mounted on shadowfax. By order of the king, they were given two of the finest horses in the kingdom. To the rohirrim surprise, they stripped their horses of everything man made, for elves always rode without a saddle or bit or bridle. They rode their horses bare-back..

They heard Pippin asking Gandalf "How far is Minas Tirith" Gandalf answered Three days ride as the Nazgûl flies. And you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Merry approached him and said "Here, something for the road." He handed Pippin a Leather pouch" Pippin asked in disbelief "The last of the longbottom Leaf?" Merry answered "I know you've run out. You smoke too much Pippin." Pippin asked with hope "But, we'll see each other soon?. Merry turned to look at Gandalf, Finduilas, and Luthien, who stared at him with pity. Pippin asked again worried "Won't we?".

Merry just answered with sadness "I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen."

Meanwhile Findulias and Luthien said goodbye to Aragorn, who looked sad "Don't be sad Aragorn, and have faith. We shall see each other again. I promise you that we will do everything in our power to protect the white city" were the final words Luthien told him as she hugged him and then jumped in the back of her horse. Finduilas also hugged him, then she kneeled in front of merry and whispered in his ears "As long as I breathe, no harm shall come to your cousin. I promise you" she caressed his check and then stood up and jumped on her horse.

Gandalf then said to his horse "Run, Shadowfax show us the meaning of haste."

Pippin said again, a little despair in his voice "Merry??".

Then, as the three horses took off gallopin, Pippin cried in despair his cousin name one last time.

As she rode, Finduilas turned around to take one last look at Edoras, and saw Merry and Pippin standing over the wall looking at them. A single tear ran down her flawless face


	8. City of kings

The maiar and two elves rode almost without rest for three days, they knew and felt that something was about to happen and it was urgent to get there as soon as they could.

They avoided the main roads and traveled mostly through the forests for Gandalf knew that sauron's spies could be anywhere.

The two elves didn't know what to expect for Gandalf hadn't told them anything about Minas Tirith, but on the third day, as they went up to a hill, the white city appeared like a vision in front of them "Minas Tirith, city of king" he announced to his three surprised companions.

To the elves it was like a revelation, for the first time since they woke they felt that the world has indeed changed for they could feel a sense of "old and history" coming from it. They could see for the first time that now man also had a history of their own.

They rode with Gandalf into the city, and as they passed and saw the greatness, the statues of old king, the same sensation grew inside them.

People stared at the strange group with wide eyes as they make their way to the upper levels of the city.

Finally, they reach the topmost level and stop in front of a huge white wall.

After they get off their horses, they walk towards the doors and Pippin notices a dead tree guarded by four soldiers dressed in ceremonial uniforms, the same tree he saw in his dream, and says to Gandalf with surprise "It's the tree! Gandalf, Gandalf"

Gandalf keeps walking but he explains to his companions "Yes the white tree of Gondor, The tree of the King. Lord Denethor however, is not the King. He is a steward only, a caretaker of the throne.

Then he stops for a moment and tells Pippin while the two elves listen "Now listen carefully. Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise." He is about to continue but stops and says again "And do not mention Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either" He stops for a moment as if thinking and finally adds "In fact, its better if you don't speak at all Peregrin Took"

Luthien just laughs at this and says to the wizard "What of us Gandalf, should we also be mute?"

As they enter the doors, they walk through a massive hall that is filled with statues of all the kings of Gondor. They approach a throne where a man sits in a seat at the base of the steps to the Throne.

Apparently the man knows of their presence but he does not raise his gaze to look upon them. He is a middle aged man richly dressed. His features are proud but the elves also notice that he is a troubled man.

As they stand in front of him, Gandalf says "Hail Denethor son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor"  
But the steward still does not look at them and Gandalf continues "I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel."

Finally the man looks up and they noticed the sadness and anger in his eyes. He stares at Gandalf and says with a hurt voice as he shows a broken Horn that Pippin and Gandalf recognize "Perhaps you have come to explain this. Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."

At that moment painful memories came back to Pippin, so strong that the two elves got a glimpse of Boromir's death through his mind.

Pippin interrupted Denethor as he approached and said "Boromir died to save us my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes" then he kneels dawn and says "I offer you my service, such as it is in payment of this debt."

Denethor looks at him and asks "This is my first command to you. How did you escape and my son did not? So mighty as man as he was" But Pippin's answer only disturbs him "The mightiest man may be slain by one arrow and Boromir was pierced by many.

The scene is cut by Gandalf as he walks forward and moves Pippin out of the way "Get up" he says to him and then tells Denethor

"My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send Word to Théoden of Rohan. Light the beacons.

But Denethor just stares at him, a mixture of anger and mockery

"You think you are wise Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor and with your right you would seek to supplant me."

He stops for a moment and then continues in a rising angry tone

"I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan. Oh yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn. And I tell you now. I will not bow to this Ranger from the North. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship"

Gandalf now answered with great authority "Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King, steward"

At this Denethor raises from his chair in anger and exclaims "The rule of Gondor is mine and no others!"

For a moment they just stare at each other, Gandalf in frustration, Denethor in anger. Just for a short moment he noticed the two other companions of Gandalf and his anger is briefly replaced by surprise, but soon he just looks away and goes back to his chair looking tired.

Gandalf turns to Pippin and the elves and says "Come" the three of them fallow Gandalf out of the hall.

As they move Gandalf says to himself "All had turned to vain ambition. He would use even his grief as a cloak! A thousand years this city has stood and now at the whim of a madman it will fall! And the white tree, the tree of the King will never bloom again."

As they walk past the tree Pippin asks "Why are they still guarding it?"

Gandalf stares at the tree and answers "They guard it because they have hope. A faint and fading hope that one day it will flower. That a king will come and this city will be as it once was before it fell into decay"

He stops for a moment to look at his friends and then continues

"The old wisdom born out of the west was forsaken. Kings made tombs more splendid than the houses of the living and counted the old names of their descent, dearer than the names of their sons.  
Childless lords sat in aged halls musing on heraldry or in high, cold towers asking questions of the stars. And so the people of Gondor fell into ruin. The line of Kings failed. The white tree withered. The rule of Gondor was given over to lesser men.

Then Pippin looks beyond the city towards the east at the mountains of Mordor and the disturbances that go on there "Mordor" he simply says with fear.

Gandalf also look in that direction and says "Yes, there it lies. This city has dwelt ever in the sight of its shadow"

Luthien also stares towards the dark land and ancient memories come to her, when she went to angband to save Beren from Morgoth.

Finduilas looks up and sees black cloud coming towards the city "A storm is coming she says, but Gandalf adds with a serious expression

"This is not the weather of the world. This is a device of Sauron's making. A broil of fume he sends ahead of his host. The Orcs of Mordor have no love of daylight, so he covers the face of the sun to ease their passage along the road to war. When the shadow of Mordor reaches this city it will begin"

Pippin trembled a little and said

"Well… Minas Tirith… very impressive" He los at Gandalf enquiringly "So where are off to next?"

But Gandalf just looks down at him and answers "Oh, it's too late for that Peregrin. There's no leaving this city" then he looks towards Mordor again and says "Help must come to us"

Even if Denethor was not in the best of terms with Gandalf, they are given rooms in the upper level of the city, one for the two ladies and the other for Gandalf and the hobbit.

As they rested in their room, Luthien looked out at the window, then she turned her face to Finduilas and asks "What did you make of this Denethor" Finduilas thought for a moment and then added "I fear he is a disturbed man, perhaps his son's death has affected him" Luthien then added "He is a sad man, I wish I could be able to help him if he lets me"

Finduilas approached her and said "Sadness. It's not just him; the whole city seems surrounded by it.

After a while they decided to go to Gandalf room. Once they hear Gandalf's voice telling them to come in, they entered and saw Gandalf smoking a pipe and Pippin standing in the balcony looking to the east.

"Are the rooms comfortable??" Gandalf asked and Luthien said "Yes Olorin" Finduilas approaches Pippin from behind and puts her hand in his shoulder, she smiles at him and asks "Is everything ok Pippin" He smiles at her and then looks again towards the mountains of Mordor

" It's so quiet." He says. Gandalf and Luthien approach them and Gandalf adds "It's the deep breath before the plunge."

Pippin takes a deep breath and says with a little fear

"I don't want to be in a battle. But waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse"

Then he turns to look at Gandalf and asks "Is there any hope Gandalf, for Frodo and Sam?"

Gandalf approaches the edge of the balcony " There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope" Then he smiles down at the hobbit and continues as he looks book towards Mordor

"Our enemy is ready. His full strength's gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well. Legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone.

Pippin stared at him and then the two ladies and said with hope in his eyes "But we have the white wizard and also two mighty elves of old. That's got to count for something" Gandalf looks at him worried. Pippin notices this and asks with doubt "Gandalf?"

Gandalf stares back at Mordor and says "Sauron has yet to show his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's army in war. The one they say no living man can kill, the Witch King of Angmar."

He looks down at the hobbit and says "You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop".

As Pippin remembers Gandalf continues "He is the lord of the Nazgûl, the greatest of the nine."

But then he stares at both Luthien and Finduilas and says "And yet he fears the light of those who saw the elder days"

Silence fill the rooms, as they all look to the east, each lost in its own thoughts. But after a few minutes their silence is broken when suddenly a ray of green light appears lightening the black sky. The entire city trembles in fear at the huge sign. Pippin looks very frightened and Luthien noticing this stands right behind him and puts both her arms on his shoulder in a protective manner.

Gandalf simply says "We come to it at last, the great battle of our time. The board is set, the pieces are moving.

Then he turns to the two elves and says "Better get prepared for what is coming. I will be back in a short while" then he turns back to Pippin and says "And I'm going to need your help"

Finduilas asks "Where are you going?" But Gandalf smiles and answers "Its time we call for aid"


	9. Denethor's son

"Where do you think they are going" Luthien asked Finduilas as they saw Gandalf and Pippin going to an unknown destiny "How can He call our allies?" Findulias just smiled and said "I knew Olorin in the undying lands, I'm sure he will come up to something.. In the meantime I want to inspect the defenses of this city. Will you come" Luthien agreed and they both went outside.

They walked through the different levels of minas tirith under the curious glances the people were giving them. Most of the time both elves were in silence, only commenting on the different spots that might be to weak for an assault. When they were on the first level they watched the mighty doors of the city "It won't be easy for the enemy to break through" commented Finduilas.

Their conversation was interrupted when one of the soldiers guarding the wall screamed "The beacon! The beacon of Amon Dîn is lit."

They stared to a point where the soldier was looking and saw that a great fire was burning in the mountains above the top level of the city.

Finduilas stared at it and then at her friends and said "Gandalf"

They waited in the wall for about one hour, until they saw Gandalf and Pippin approaching them riding in shadowfax.

"The shire folk have proven once again their great value" he told them as Pippin blushed. Finduilas was about to say something, but then she as well as Gandalf and Luthien felt an evil presence coming from Osgiliath. "What?? What is wrong" Pippin simply asked. But then he heard a noise that filled him with terror "Nazgul, Osgiliath is under attack" Gandalf said. They watched and saw as the soldiers in Osgiliath fled and were pursuit by a dark rider in a monstrous bat like creature.

"Is that one of the nine?" Luthien asked. Gandalf just answered "yes he is" as he took out riding towards the gates "open the gates" Luthien screamed to the soldiers. Then she stared and saw Gandalf riding outside the city walls towards Osgiliath. Soldiers around her exclaimed "Its Mithrandir! The White Rider!"

They watched as Gandalf Galloped towards the gondorian troops retreating and the Nazgul attacking them. As He got closer he sent forth a Bright light from his staff that drove away the nazgul, then he joined the soldiers as they made their way towards the city.

Finduilas and Luthien went to the door to wait for them to come, Once they were inside, they approached Gandalf and saw him talking with a young man

"Mithrandir! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river."

The commander of the citadel guard approached them and said with despair "It is as the Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom" But Gandalf cut him short and said "Foreseen and done nothing!"

Just then Faramir noticed the presence of Pippin and stared at him, Gandalf noticed his reaction and asked "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path.

Faramir nodded and said "No"

At this Pippin smiled and asked with hope "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Faramir Nods and Gandalf ask again with hurry "Where? When?" Faramir answered "In Ithilien. Not two days ago "then he added with a worried tone "Gandalf, they're taking the road to the Morgul vale." At this Gandalf looks horrified and adds "And then the pass of Cirith Ungol."

Pippin asks with worry "What does that mean? What's wrong?" Gandalf looks at Pippin and then at the steward's son "Faramir tell me everything. Tell me all you know"

Faramir is about to tell the details but Luthien approaches him "You are hurt" she takes his hand and closes her eyes as she began a chant of healing while Faramir looks at her with wide eyes, noticing for the first time the presence of the two strangers. As she finishes, Faramir looks at his hand and to his surprise he finds the wound completely healed. "That was very brave Olorin" Finduilas said to Gandalf. Then she turns her attention to Faramir and smiles

"My ladies, I want you to meet Faramir, lord Denethor's son and captain of the Ithilien rangers. Faramir these are the ladies Luthien Tinuviel daughter of king Thingol and Finduilas of Nargothrond" Both of them bowed and said "It's an honor" But Faramir remained silent for a moment, still shocked after hearing the names, for he knew their history "T..The honor is mine" he finally managed to say

His mind filled with so many questions, but he remembered that first he had to report to his father and said "I would like to talk more my ladies" he said "But I'm afraid I must go to my father at once and report him the situation"

But Luthien added can I go with you? I sense you have many questions" Faramir smiled and said "It would be an honor" He blushed as the most beautiful creature that ever walked took in right arm. Then Finduilas took his left arm and said "May I also accompany you?"

As they walked, Faramir asked many questions. He thought "It's true what the stories tell. Mortal tongue can't describe their beauty". Once they were past the hall's doors, Faramir smile faded and said "Now if you will excuse me, I must go and se my father" Both elves remained at the entrance. At first they heard nothing, but as they paid more attention to their shock they hear the fallowing dialoge

DENETHOR:

This is how you would serve your city? You would risk its utter ruin?

FARAMIR:

I did what I judged to be right.

DENETHOR:

What you judged to be right! You sent the Ring of power into Mordor in the hands of a witless Halfling! It should have been brought back to the citadel to be kept safe. Hidden. Dark and deep in the vaults… not to be used. unless, at the uttermost end of need.

FARAMIR:

I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her.

DENETHOR:

Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a King of old. Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift

FARAMIR:

Boromir would not have brought the Ring. He would have stretched out his hand to this thing and taking it he would have fallen.

DENETHOR:

You know nothing of this matter!

FARAMIR:

He would have kept it for his own. And when he returned you would not have known your son.

DENETHOR:

"shouting and running towards Faramir" Boromir was loyal to me! Not some wizard's pupil.

Then Denethor stumbles backwards and falls against the Stewards chair.

FARAMIR:

Father? (He moves towards him)

Denethor looks up at him from the floor, smiling and grieving at the same time.

DENETHOR:

My son! (He can see Boromir behind Faramir who turns to face him and walking towards him smiling, fades away. Denethor looks at Faramir full of grief for Boromir. His face changes to one of hate.) Leave me!

As Faramir approached the doors, Both elves stared at him with pity in their eyes "Faramir. I" But Faramir managed to appear strong and said "My ladies, it's has been an honor, but I'm afraid I must go for now" then he left.

"I must talk to Olorin about this" Finduilas said to her friend as they made her way towards their room


	10. father and son

They went directly to Gandalf's room, their minds troubled by the conversation Denethor's had with his youngest son "How can a father treat his own blood like that?" Luthien asked.

However, as they entered the room, their previous experience was forgotten for a moment as they saw Pippin in the middle of the room dressed as a guard of the citadel. He didn't heard them come in for he was in deep meditation, with his eyes closed and his lips moving silently as if he was learning something. He was interrupted as an amused Finduilas said to him "You look adorable Pippin, guard of the citadel" she giggled a little. Pippin just blushed and bowed "My ladies.. I am just preparing myself for the oath of fidelity to the steward"

The mention of the Denethor made Luthien remember why they were here "Where is Gandalf Pippin?"

He just answered "He went to the wall, he suspects the attack on the city will happen soon and he wanted to inspect one last time the defenses." Then he smiled and said "Before he left, he ask me to tell you to get ready" Then with a fake seriousness, although he was just trying to hide his fear "Now if you excuse me my ladies, I shall depart to take my oath and become a knight of the white city".

Luthien laughed and said "Can we come with you?? We want to see this important moment. Perhaps we shall feel more secure in the company of a mighty Guard of the citadel" Pippin was happy at the prospect to have company there. He was afraid to be alone with Denethor "You would be doing me a great honor" he bowed.

Finduilas added "Just wait for us for a moment while we put ourselves our armors, we don't want Gandalf to be upset at us" she added with mischief in her eyes.

Pippin waited outside the ladies room for about ten minutes, when the door opened he couldn't help but feel impressed. Sure he had seem them wearing those armors before at Isengard, however it didn't matter how many times one would look at them for it was always an impressive sight.

"Shall we go?" said Finduilas. They went under the curious glances people were giving to the odd group. As they reached the entrance of the hall Finduilas kneeled in front of pippin to be at his level and with a smile asked "Are you ready Pippin?" He just said mostly to himself than his friends "What were you thinking Peregrin Took? What service can a Hobbit offer such a great lord of men? "

At that moment the door opened, and Faramir, who had listened Pippin's words came in and said "It was well done. A generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel." They all turned to face him and Faramir added " You are to join the tower guard."

Pippin answered "I didn't think they would find any livery that would fit me."

Faramir just smiled as if remembering soething and then added "It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours slaying dragons instead of attending his studies. "

Finduilas asked with a smile "It was yours??" Faramir stared at her, noticing for the first time the magnificent amours and swords, but not showing in his features his surprise and answered "Yes, it was mine. My father had it made for me" then he reached down and adjusted Pippin's tunic.

Pippin said "Well, I'm taller than you were then. Though, I'm not likely to grow anymore, except sideways. " they all laughed at this and Faramir added "It never fitted me either. Boromir was always the soldier" his smile faded and added "They were so alike he and my father. Proud, stubborn even, but strong"

Luthien put a comforting hand in his shoulder and said "you have strength of a different kind. And one day your father will see it"

Faramir smiled at her and then turned his attention to Pippin "we better go my father is expecting us both"

They all went to stand in front of the Throne with Pippin and Faramir walking side by side and fallowed by the two elves.

As they approached Denethor, the two elves stayed behind them to watch the ceremony. Pippin kneeled in fron of the steward and began to recite the oath of fidelity, Denethor just smiled at him

"Here do I swear fealty and service to Gondor in peace or war, in living or dying, from" he hesitates over the words for a moment and then continued "…from this hour henceforth until my lord release me or death take me."

Denethor added "And I shall not forget it" he stood up and approached Pippin "nor fail to reward that which is given" He offers Pippin his ring on his finger, Pippin closes his eyes and kisses it. Denethor lifts Pippin's face by the chin "Fealty with love." He then stares at Faramir "Disloyalty with vengeance. He sits at the table and begins to eat. Without looking at his son he says "I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defences. Defences that your brother long held intact."

Both Luthien and Finduilas look alarmed at Denethor and then at Faramir

Farair asks with worry " What would you have me do?" Denethor answers as if commanding "I will not yield the River and Pellenor unfought. Osgiliath must be retaken"

Faramir tries to reason with him "My lord Osgiliath is over run.", But Denethor does not listen and said again as if not caring " Much must be risked in war. Is there a Captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will? "

Luthien stared in shock at Denethor while thinking "How can he be so cruel to his own child?", then she stares at Faramir with pity. She sees now an inmense sadness in his face, unshed tears in his bright eyes "You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir had lived."

Denethor answers as he drinks from a goblet, his face with emotion as he remembers Boromir "Yes, I wish that"

Faramir just stood there looking very hurt but he managed to ask "Since you are robbed of Boromir I will do what I can in his stead" to the shok of Pippin and the two elves, he He bows deeply and turns to leave the hall. They watch as Faramir turns back to his father and says "If I should return, think better of me father. Denethor answers "That will depend on the manner of your return"

Faramir Turned and moved away. Luthien and Finduilas stood there for a few moment, looking at Denethor as he continued his lunch as if nothing had happened, then they went after Faramir.

"Faramir wait" Luthien called out as Faramir opened the door. He just stood there for a moment "Faramir" finduilas said as she reached out to caress his face "Don't tell me you plan to obey your father on this.. this.. This is madness". But Faramir just said "Remember me my ladies. It's has been a great honor to have meet you both" then he bowed deeply and left. Luthien wanted to do something, to stop him "Olorin" she exclaimed "We must tell him"

They ran without stopping once to the first level of the city and found Gandalf after two hours looking for him "He said that??" Gandalf exclaimed with incredulity. Just then they noticed that the people began to gather around the entrance carrying flowers and saw Faramir in a horse, now dressed in his silver armor leading a small group of cavalry "Please Olororin do something" Luthien begged. They made their way towards the soldiers and Gandalf exclaimed once he was at Faramir's side

"Faramir! Faramir!" Faramir turned to face him and the two elves " Your father's will has turned to madness. Do not throw away your life so rashly."

But Faramir just replied without hope "Where does my allegiance lie if not here?"

This time Finduilas said "You don't have to go Faramir", but Faramir answered "This is the city of the men of Númenor. I will gladly give my life to defend her beauty, her memory, her wisdom"

Then he continued as Luthien said "Your father loves you Faramir. He will remember it before the end."

They watched as the city doors opened and the small group went outside, then as they ran up the wall they saw as the riders began their way to Osgiliath. Each had a different reaction; Gandalf and Luthien showed sadness, while Finduilas had tears running freely in her face and her features showed a mixture of indignation, anger and despair. She looked as if she was about to burst.

Moments passed and they watched how the small group was soon received by a rain of arrows, but kept charging. They watched as they were surrounded by the enemy forces. They fought valiantly and each took at least the lives of three or four orcs. But it was obvious none of them was going to survive.

Gandalf turned to say something to his friend, but to his surprise he only saw Luthien standing there "Where is Finduilas?" he asked Luthien stared at him and then at her side "I don't know, I didn't feel her leave" but then as she turned her gaze towards osgiliath, her eyes widened "Gandalf look" she pointed out. Gandalf stared and exclaimed "Eru" as he saw a lone rider in a bright golden armor riding shadowfax towards the battle, wielding her sword high and her golden hair flowing in the wind


	11. So it begins

Faramir had fallen from his horse, unconscious after receiving a huge hit from a troll his armor pierced by two arrows. Many orc's bodies laid around him in testimony of his courage.

However amidst the great number of enemies put to death also laid most of his companions.

As testimony to their noble past, they were fighting to the death and would make the enemy pay a costly price for their lives. The few surviving members of the proud company that fallowed their beloved captain made a circle around the body of his captain; it was a circle of death for any unfortunate orc that dared to approach them.

The host of mordor now surrounded the small group and they knew that in time the pressure would finally break them.

At the last moment, when all seemed lost, the line of orcs was broken as a single rider came taking them by surprise and crushing any unfortunate that stood in her way. For a moment the orcs and trolls took some distance in fear at the sight before them, for many thought a valar had come.

Finduilas saw Faramir's body and felt despair. She jumped from her horse and approached Faramir "He is alive" hope came back to her as she felt a very weak pulse. Then with a great voice she commanded the surviving soldiers that for a moment, even if they were all in mortal danger, just looked at her with wonder "fallow me knights of Gondor" Then with great strength she took Faramir's body in her arms and then got on Shadowfax "Charge" she commanded and lead the way. A Huge troll tried to stand in her way, but ringil shone like ice for a brief moment and the lifeless body of the creature fell to the ground. After that none dared to stop her as she led the way out of the trap to the surviving gondorian knights. As she rode, she looked back and gasped. What they have fought were only the scouts, nothing more. The huge army of Mordor was coming.

They entered the city and she saw Gandalf and Luthien standing there "That was very brave" Gandalf said with admiration "Foolish but brave" Finduilas blushed and said "I.. I just couldn't stand and watch"

Gandalf took Faramir's body and examined him with a grave face "his wounds are very severe" he said. Luthien approached him and touched Faramir's face. For a moment she just closed her eyes and then said with sadness "You are right Olorin.. Those arrows had some sort of poison unknown to me"

Prince Imrahill of Dol amroth approached them and said "H e must be taken to the house of healing" then he ordered two soldiers to take him. The three friends watched as they took Faramir away, then Luthien said to Gandalf with worry "Olorin, I saw the army of sauron. It's bigger than what I expected and they are on the move".

Gandalf commanded. "Stay here; I will have a word or two with Denethor. I will be back soon" and then he left.

Having witnessed the display of courage of Finduilas and the majesty the two elves carried, almost every soldier in the wall was ready to receive their command in the hour of need. They both went to the top of the wall and watched as the army of sauron now in clear sight approached slowly.

Most of the enemy troops were hordes of orcs, but there were also hundreds of troll and easterlings. They also saw huge siege machines that were being pushed forward by trolls and catapults.

A few minutes passed and then the bombardment begins. Catapults fired upon the city bringing destruction, but soon the defenses answered with deadly accuracy as huge rocks were lunched upon the legions of orcs.

After a few moments, the orcs marched forward. Both Luthien and Finduilas took out their swords "Stay in your post men" Luthien commanded. Gandalf appeared riding on shadowfax and then jumped off the horse and stood at his friends side also taking his swords "Archers" he commanded and the archers tensed their arrows waiting for his signal.

Soon a rain of arrows fell on the approaching orcs and the bodies began to pile at the mighty gates of the city. Gandalf saw with worry the approaching siege machines and exclaimed "Not at the towers! Aim for the trolls, kill the trolls!"

One of the siege engines reaches the wall. A door falls down onto the top of the battlements and many orcs emerge fighting. Archers continue to defend and shoot the orcs.

Some orcs try an assault on the gate. They run towards it with a battering ram. Many are slaughtered by arrows. The battering ram has no effect on the gate.

Luthien then exclaims to the soldiers "Fight them back!" then she looks that Pippin is there looking very confussed "Pippin, go back to the citadel" she tells him with urgency but Pippin answers "They called us out to fight"

He looks bemused. Another siege engine arrives at the wall, the gate opens and orcs emerge fighting. Some run towards Pippin who looks terrified but he doesn't react. Luthien jumps and places herself in front of Pippin. She kills the attacking orcs "This is no place for a Hobbit!" she tells him again before turning her attention to another wave of attackers. She fights more orcs and kills them. As one approaches Her from behind Pippin finally reacts. He draws his weapon and stabs the orc, killing him dead just as Luthien turns and notices he saved her life. He looks at his blood smeared sword in shock.

Luthien smiles at him and says "Guard of the Citadel indeed!" Pippin smiles back "Now back up the hill quickly. Quick!" she tells him and Pippin obeys as he turns away and runs with his sword in his hand.

The defenses are holding and archers are killing orcs by the hundreds, but soon Gandalf face shows worry as he sees a huge machine being carried to the gates by some gigantic beasts and also trolls. The orcs begin to chant a single word "GROND GROND GROND…"

.

..


	12. The return of the King

The battle went on with great ferocity for hours. Night has fallen and most of the siege towers had been destroyed so the archers could fire undisturbed by hand to hand combat.

However most of the troops were now in front of the city gates for Grond had weakened it and it was just a matter of time before the city was breached. Gandalf was there in the first line accompanied by Finduilas and Luthien. They could feel the growing fear in the hearts of men. At that moment the gate trembled and opened a little as Grond stroke again.

Gandalf knew the next hit would break open the gate "You are soldiers of Gondor. No matter what comes through that gate you will stand your ground"

Grond hits the gate once more. It bursts open and in charge Cave Trolls brandishing huge maces. Gandalf looks alarmed

"Volley" He shouts to the archers while taking his sword "Fire"

They fire into the Trolls and the infantry lower their spears in defence. Orcs advance on them and there is fierce hand-to-hand fighting. The Trolls follow up swinging their maces from side to side sweeping aside all opposition. The three friends fight with all their power, Luthien using both her sword and also chants of power that drives fear to the orcs and trolls. Many foes are killed by their swords.

However Gondor forces are slowly driven back as they can't hold back the numerous enemies.

After two hours the situation is desperate, Gandalf shouts "Retreat! The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat"

In the midst of combant They saw Pippin running towards them, Luthien screamed "Pippin get out of here" but Pippin face showed something very terrible was about to happen and he said to them "Denethor has lost his mind. He's burning Faramir alive"

They all looked shocked for a moment and Gandalf said to Pippin "Up! Quickly!"

Then he turns to the elves and says "Try to hold them as long as you can" but Luthien added "I'm going with you" then she jumped on a horse as Gandalf also swings Pippin up onto Shadowfax and then they gallop towards the upper levels.

Suddenly, as they came out of a tunnel, The Witch King alights on his fell beast in front of them. Gandalf holds his staff in front of him and exclaims "Go back to the abyss! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master!"

The witch king replies in his dreadful voice "Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour!"

Then he draws his sword which bursts into flames, but at that moment Luthien stood to face him. "Save Faramir" she told Gandalf while taking her sword and staring hard at the lord of the nazgul

Gandalf galloped again and the witchking tried to stop him but Luthien jumped again in front of him and said "Where are you going slave of Morgoth?? Are you afraid of me?"

The witch king said "Foolish she-elf. Don't stand between the nazgul and his prey" then he swung his sword at her but to his shock she responded with great speed and the two swords clashed.

He sensed her power in that blow and he felt something that he hadn't felt for a long time; Fear; The same fear he felt when he fled from Glorfindel in the battle of Fornost. The same light burned in the eyes of the Elven warrior.

They both raise their swords again but then they hear in the distance the sound of a great horn. The witch king turns to it and listens, looks back at Luthien and then flies off on his beast

Luthien stares in the distance with hope in her eyes "King theoden" she says to herself, then she jumps on her horse and makes her way up to the upper level

As she arrived she went directly to the King's hall and was greeted by a very disturbing sight. She saw Denethor was on fire running towards a window and then jumped to his own death. Faramir laid in the ground half unconscious. He was taken to the house of Healing that was filled with people.

As they made sure Faramir was under care, Gandalf, Luthien and Pippin went back to the battle.

They found Finduilas Leading the forces of the city in front of the entrance to the third level of the city.

She saw them and exclaimed "How is he, How is Faramir?"

They told her everything and she just said with sadness "I feel sorry for Denethor". Then she added "Did you see Gandalf?? Théoden king has arrived to help us" she stopped for a moment and continued "I wish I could go down there to fight at their side"

Time passed and soon the doors are attacked from the other side.

Gondor soldiers stand in readiness. The four friends sit at one side together. Pippin looks at Gandalf " I didn't think it would end this way. " he said without hope Gandalf looks at him and says "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one that we all must take" Pippin just listens with intently "The grey rain curtain of this world rolls back and all turns to silvered glass. And then you see it."

Pippin asks, hope back in his eyes "What? Gandalf? See what?"

Gandalf continues with a look in his face that shows happiness "White shores and beyond, a far green country under a swift sunrise" then he smiles at Pippin who smiles back at him and adds "Well, that's not so bad." Gandalf assures him "No. No it isn't."

Back at the door the soldiers are trying to prevent them breaking through. Finduilas puts a comforting hand in Pippin's shoulder and he closes his eyes, trying to gain more courage.

Just in the last moment when the door was about to break open, the attack suddenly stopped.

Confusion was written in their faces, but then their heard voices coming from the upper levels screaming with joy. "Look. Look they are running away".

They stared in the distance and saw as the hosts of Sauron, even the mighty oliphants, were being swept away by the strangest army they have ever seen. Only Gandalf exclaimed with surprise "He took the path of the dead…." The two elves and Pippin stared at Gandalf with confusion, but he just continued to say mostly to himself "Narsil has been re-forged.. the King has returned"


	13. Author's notes

To my faithful readers

I'm glad all the hits my story has received, however we as amateur writers need your support in the form of a review. I want to know what you think of the story.

My goal is to inspire others to use more characters from middle earth history instead of the typical "xxx falls in middle earth"

unfortunately English is not my mother language so I can't do a better job expressing all my ideas as I would in my mother language

Also I know where the story is heading but I wanted to ask you two questions

1. Should king theoden live or die of his wounds?

2. Should Aragorn marry Eowyn or Arwen.

I still haven't decided yet


	14. The hands of the king

"Olorin" Luthien asked with confusion "What did just happen? And what is the meaning of your words?" But Gandalf just smiled and said "Come"

They all made their way to the first level and then the gates; Prince Imrahill of Dol Amroth was with them. Once they passed the broken gates, all of them, with the exception of Gandalf showed their surprise.

There were bodies' everywhere, mostly orcs and trolls and also many oliphants, sadly there were also many Rohirrim. The battle had been terrible in the pelennor fields as well as inside the city.

Amidst all the carnage they saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli standing in front of an army of Ghost. They approached them as Aragorn told them "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace"

The King of the Dead smiled. There is a great wind and the Army of the Dead disappears. Aragorn then looked around, and saw his friends, Gandalf bowed low to him.

As they came closer, Prince Imrahill went to his knees and said "My lord, my king" he knew that only the king could have commanded the oath breakers and carry the sword of Elendil.

But Aragorn attention was turned to the wounded and said "There will be a time for that Imrahill, now we must go help the survivors"

Pippin was the first to run and search, for he knew Merry might be among them.

Finduilas and Luthien approached Aragorn and each hugged him but none said words thought there were tears in their eyes. Their attention was interrupted as they heard a familiar voice screaming in anguish

"Noooo" they turned and what they saw left them cold. Eomer was in the ground with Eowyn's body in his arms as he cradled her in his arms. His cousin theodred, who was fully recovered by now, also was there crying in despair as he also took his father in his arms.

They went there running, and as they knelt to examine them a light of hope filled Eomer's face "My ladies" he bowed to them. Finduilas had no healing abilities and watched as Aragorn took Eowyn in his arms and began to examine her while Luthien did the same with Théoden.

After a while Luthien's face softened "It's not as bad as it looks" she told the others "However I still need time with him. However Aragorn's face was somber as he examined Eowyn. Luthien approached him; her eyes grew wide as she touched Eowyn's face. "How did she get her wounds?" she asked with worry.

A soldier of Rohan that witnessed the whole event said "Lady Eowyn killed the witch king… the hobbit Merry helped her"

At that moment Pippin appeared carrying his fellow friend as he cried "Aragorn help him".

Aragorn and Luthien rushed to the Hobbit, and to their surprise they found that merry was still conscious but very weak

"Their endurance is incredible" Luthien said mostly to herself "Hobbits are not as weak as they seem to be, they have a great resistance to the dark"..

She turned to the others and said "They both have been poisoned by darkness…. I can't cure them on my own" she stopped for a moment but then, as if having a vision, she said "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer" She approached Aragorn and told him "It's time you accept your destiny Elessar, become who you were born to be"

They all waited for hours outside the house of Healing while Luthien, Aragorn and Gandalf tried to save their friends "Why is taking them so long??" asked a very anguished Pippin. Finduilas was about to answer, but then the door opened and Luthien came out.

She looked exhausted but was also smiling. "They are fine now" A sense of relief filled those that had been waiting, then she turned to Pippin and added "Your race amazes me. You really possess great endurance against evil. He has already woken and is having a meal"

Eomer asked "And my sister my uncle?" Luthien answered "We almost lost her to the darkness" she said "But we were able to bring her back. King Théoden is also still unconscious but I believe he will wake soon. Faramir is already awake"

Eomer kneeled in front of the elf and said while taking her hand "My lady, I'm afraid I will never be able to repay you for all your help" he said, but Luthien just smiled and said "Rise son of Rohan. Your friendship is enough for me, and besides it was lord Aragorn who in the end helped your sister to come back. Gandalf and I just helped him.

They entered and stayed in for a while visiting their convalescent friends and family. After a while, Aragorn had to excuse himself for word had spread in the city that the King had finally returned, and at the entrance stood the surviving captains and lords of Ithilien, Minas Tirith and Dol Amroth. Aragorn's kin, the rangers of the north, last descendents of the lost real of Arnor were also there. Gandalf went with him

Eomer and Theodred were at Eowyn and Theoden side, Pippin was at Pippin's while Finduilas and Luthien were at Faramir's trying to console him for he knew of his father's end.

"He loved you Faramir" Luthien told him as she caressed his face. Faramir Hadn't said anything since he had woken and both elves were worried for he just stared at the roof, his eyes filled with despair. When he finally spoke, his words filled their hearts with pity "I should have died in osgiliath… Father was right.. I was never good enough"

Finduilas took his hands and said "Don't said that Faramir.. We care for you, and we know that you are a worthy descendent of the great kings of the sea. I knew great men and elves in my own time, and few had your fealty and courage"

Faramir had been holding his emotions, but then he couldn't hold them anymore and began to cry; Luthien saw in his mind images filled with nothing but sad memories: A mother dying, a boy who grew unloved by his own father, a young man trying his best to win love and approval that never came. Only the memory of Boromir and the love they felt for each other consoled him, but now he was dead and Faramir felt alone in the world. As Luthien saw all this, her maternal instincts kicked in and with soothing words she made him sleep.

Finduilas stared at him and then at her friend and said "I saw it too" she said with sadness "His body may not be as gravely wounded as the others, but he is going to need more care".

They all stood as Gandalf came inside and said that Aragorn was waiting for them in the king's hall. Important decisions had to be taken.

Luthien kneeled and kissed Faramir on the forehead "Sleep and rest young one" then she chanted a small song of recovery. When she was done she raised and fallowed her friends


	15. The lords of the west

Please review

They entered the hall and saw Aragorn and Gandalf standing among all the lords and captains of Gondor; Leaders of the swan knights of dol amroth, Rangers of Ithilien, guards of the citadel, Guards of the white tree. Also the leaders of the dunedain of the North were there, carrying the standard of the northern star, emblem of the lost realm of Arnor.

They all turned to see the small and curious group; recognizing them as they had fought as well in the terrible battle, but, save for the two young captains of Rohan, the other's origins were unknown.

"My lords" Aragorn addressed them "Rohan has once again answered to Gondor's call" He said as he approached Eomer and theodred and embraced them "I believe you will stand at our side in the hours to come" he told Theodred, but Theoden's son smiled and said to Aragorn as a shocked Eomer stared at him "You should be addressing my cousin, not I in this matter" then he stared at Eomer and said "Don't look that surprised cousin. You have known the wishes of my heart and you have always known that I have never wished that path… My father knows this and since he is not here for the moment, it's you who should take the decisions for our people in his stead"

He stopped for as moment and continued as he put a hand in his cousin shoulder "Whatever it's what you decide, I'm sure it will be the right path".

Eomer stared at him for a long moment saying nothing, then turning to Aragorn he added "The oath of Eorl shall be honored. We will fight alongside the dunedain"

They bowed to each other and Aragorn, addressing his kinsmen, continued "The time has come for us to stand united"

He stared at his friends and continued "Not just men, for each race of the free peoples are represented here. Peregrin took of the Shire, Gimli son of Gloin in the lonely mountain, Legolas Thrandulion prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Finduilas Faelivrin of Nargothrond and high queen of the Noldor on this side of the sea, Luthien Tinuviel daughter of Elu Thingol"

Despite the shock after hearing the last two names, the lords of Gondor and Arnor remained silent.

One of the dunadan asked "My lord. How can we obtain victory against the enemy? Our own forces are greatly diminished"

This time it was Gandald who spoke "Our only hopes lies with Frodo and sam" He looked worried and said "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening" Aragorn approached him and said "If Sauron had the Ring we would know it"

Gandalf added with sadness "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli asked "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" But Gandalf turned to him and answered "Because 200,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom" as Gimli gasped for air Gandalf said mostly to himself "I've sent him to his death. "

Aragorn turned to him and said "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

They all stared at him and Gimli asked "How?" He just gasped again as he heard Aragorn's words "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and March on the Black Gate"

They all stared at him as if he was mad and Eomer added "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms. " But Aragorn explained "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us" He turned to look at Gandalf "Keep him blind to all else that moves"

Understanding now, Legolas said "A diversion" Gimli simply added "Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Despite the seriousness of the situation Finduilas couldn't help but smile at Gimli's words

Gandalf approached Aragorn and said "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait" But Aragorn just assured him "Oh, I think he will"

Finduilas approached him and asked "What are you planning to do?" Aragorn looked at her and answered as he unsheathed Anduril "The seeing stones of Numenor" Finduilas gasped and said "You plan to challenge him??" she asked with shock and added "Be careful Aragorn. Those stones that my kinsmen Feanor invented are not to be used lightly. Very few have been able to master them" Luthien approached them and said "I once faced Sauron in the past, do you want me to be there with you?" she said with concern.

Aragorn bowed to both of them and said "I thank you for your concern ladies, but this is something I must do alone"

Then, as he left, both of them stared at him with admiration "He has become a great leader of men" Luthien said to her friend.

They waited in the hall for a few minutes, until the door opened and Aragorn came back. He looked exhausted but the look in his eyes held such determination and courage that the others couldn't help but feel that no matter what; they would fallow him even if that path led to a certain death.

It was agreed that the army would assemble at the city gates in eight hours, for men needed their rest. Finduilas and Luthien spent the time with Legolas and Gimli in the healing room as they watched over Faramir, Eowyn and Théoden, asking them about their adventures and telling them about the battle that occurred inside the city. To their surprise, Merry was no longer in bed and was eager to join in the adventure.

When the time came, they went outside and found the armies of Rohan and Gondor were already formed. Everyone was there but Aragorn.

Pippin was as always impatient and asked "Where is str.." he didn't finish the question as through the entrance of the city appeared Aragorn

"Eru" Luthien whispered. His friends almost didn't recognize him; gone was the ranger as they watched in wonder the majesty that radiated from him dressed as king.

His companion of many adventures, Legolas, was the first that approached him. They greeted each other in the elven fashion, giving themselves strength for what was coming.

Aragorn then rode, accompanied by all his friends, to the first line of the small army and gave the order to march forward.


	16. the black gate

The small army of the combined forces of Rohan, Gondor and Rangers of the north moved silently. They all knew this was the moment in which the fate of middle earth would be decided.

Gondorians and the Rohirrim had the same fear of facing an enemy that outnumbered greatly, but still they had hope in their eyes. The long lost king of Gondor had returned and he inspired them. He had earned their respect in many battles when all seemed lost and yet victory has been achieved and they trusted him he would lead them to victory again.

The fact that the king had so many mighty friends and allies only increased their hope.

Aragorn rode in first line right in the center, at his left side rode Eomer of Rohan and to his left the white wizard. The three elves rode close to the wizard, with gimli behind Legolas, while Merry was In Eomer's horse and Pippin in Gandalf's. Theodred was at his cousin's side. The captains of Gondor and Rohan were right behind them

Once the black gate of mordor appeared, Once the army stopped and assembled into position, Aragorn rode towards the gate accompanied only by his friends.

As they stood in front of it Aragorn exclaimed with great authority "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!" he shouts "Let justice be done upon him!" A moment passes and the gates opens a little, out of it comes a rider dressed all in black, he is Sauron's Lieutenant and approaches the small group "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome" he says with mockery. They all look at him with disgust for he is horrific to look at "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me" he continues and Gandalf answers with anger "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The "creature" stares at him and says "Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee" then he holds up a Mithril shirt that the members of the fellowship recognize immediately. Those who hadn't met Frodo look at them with worry when they see their expression.

The mouth of Sauron notices their reaction and throws the shirt at Gandalf, Pippin simply whispers "Frodo" Gandalf commands "Silences" and looks at the mouth of sauron as he says "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did."

Finduilas feels her noldorin blood runs hot with anger as she grabs her sword but Luthien grabs her hand. Tears begin to show in Gandalf's eyes

Just then Aragorn moves ahead towards the disgusting figure. He looks at the king in mockery and asks "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." But says no more as Aragorn sweeps out his sword and beheads the mouth of Sauron in one movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations" Gimli says.

Aragorn approaches Gandalf and says to his friend with a little despair "I do not believe it. I will not"

Just then the door finally begins to open and they see all the hosts of Mordor are advancing towards them. This army is even bigger than the one that fought in the fields of pelennor and they all know this "Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn commands and they ride back to the now terrified army. There is fear in the eyes of the soldiers and thy look as if they are about to turn back and run.

Noticing this, Aragorn exclaims "Hold your ground! Hold your ground" Then he rides across all the first line and addresses his troops "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight!" Now the men look encouraged by his speech and Aragorn continues "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West" The soldiers all unsheathe their weapons and stand ready. Aragorn wheels around on his horse to face the oncoming enemy.

As the army approaches, they all have dismounted their horses and are now waiting patiently looking as the army is being surrounded. Even if apparently there is no possible way to achieve victory none of them look frightened. Gimli stares at the three elves and says "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with the elves" His three friends look down at him smiling and Legolas answers "What about side by side with your friends?" Gimli looks up at them and answers "Aye! I could do that." Luthien reached out and put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

A moment passes and suddenly Aragorn moves ahead with a strange look on his face, all his friends look at him with worry. Aragorn's sword arm drops to his side. He turns and looks at Gandalf, who holds up Frodo's mithril shirt for him to see. Aragorn smiles in recognition and whispers "For Frodo"

Then he surprises them all as He raises his sword and runs forward towards the Orc army with a cry. Pippin and Merry shout and run after him, their swords raised. Inflamed by this display of courage,the rest of the army starts to run towards the Orcs with their battlers cries. They quickly overtake the Hobbits. Aragorn reaches the Orcs and smashes into them slashing with his sword. The two armies collide in a fierce battle.

Time passes and surprisingly the small army is holding on its own.

There is a scream from the Ring wraiths that are flying towards the battle. Gandalf stops to look up at one who is closing in on him. Gandalf sees a moth flitting around him and looks up again to see a huge eagle intercept the fell beast and drag it off. Pippin screams "The eagles! The eagles are coming" as he sees how the mighty eagles engage in the air with the fell beasts.

Times passes and even if each soldier has killed at least four or five orcs, it's obvious that they won't be able to resist for much longer. Even the elves are beginning to feel the tiredness of the battle but still they fight bravely showing men and orcs their well deserved reputation of great warriors.

Finduilas and Luthien fight side by side and orcs try to avoid them. Their concentration is broken as they heard Legolas screaming "Aragorn" they look to where Legolas is staring at and see Aragorn laying in the ground trying to get up and a huge Troll advancing towards him "Aragorn" Luthien screams and tries to fallow Legolas with Finduilas close behind her. Their despair grows as they see the troll traps Aragorn under his foot and raises his sword. Suddenly, when all seemed lost, The troll raised his foot and stares away towards the tower of Barad Dûr before running away. The elves can now feel a change in the air, something important has happened. Still they hurry to reach Aragorn's side to see if he is okay.

Aragorn stands up just as his three friends reach his side and they all turn to look towards the eye, which is screeching and groaning with a terrible sound, with wonder and not paying attention to the now retreating army of Mordor.

Just then the tower of Barad Dûr begins to collapse. Gandalf has tears in his eyes while Aragorn stares with a mixture of relief, incredulity and Happiness on his face. They watch as the tower collapses to the ground. The Eye of Sauron explodes sending a huge shockwave outwards.

"FRODO" Merry shouts raising his sword as he repeats his friend's name with emotion

The Black gate begins to collapse. Orcs try to run away, but the ground below them gives way. They are all destroyed.

However the effect of Saron's defeat is so destructive that an eruption in Mount doom takes them all by surprise. Merry stops shouting and looks now shocked and frightened while all his friends are now looking with concern at it and Pippin begins to cry openly. A single tear comes out of Gandalf's eye but then he remembers "The eagles"****

**  
**


End file.
